


Hot & Cold

by giiovz



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Dragon Ball
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Crossover Pairings, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hot, My First Smut, Randomness, Sex, Sorry Not Sorry, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2018-04-26 22:28:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5022934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giiovz/pseuds/giiovz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The things that can happen when her roommate's boyfriend invites them to spend Christmas with him and his brothers. Of all the things she thought could happen on a holiday trip, having a gorgeous man bring her body to life was definitely not one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be honest with you, I was supposed to write a 5-page essay for school today... I wrote 5 chapters for this random story instead. I just couldn't stop myself once I started.  
> Hope you guys like it, and please let me know if you find any mistakes -English is my second language, so I'm not the best writer.

As soon as she opened her apartment door, she regretted her decision of skipping the gym that evening.

-“You have to be kidding me” –she rolled her eyes as her roommate’s moans kept growing louder –‘do they ever take breaks?’ –she wondered as she hurried her way to her room; closing the door behind her, in a failed attempt to block all the wild noise.

She settled her bag on her bed and sat by her desk to turn on her laptop, plugging her headphones in to listen to some music while her roommate was on the verge of exploding into yet another seemingly satisfying orgasm.

Taking a deep breathe, she distracted herself with some of her favorite music and decided to read one of her books. It was times like these that made her more organized, even her coach noticed how much she improved ever since her roommate started going out with that guy.

And this wasn’t the first time she considered moving out… But she just couldn’t do it.  
They had been friends for so long, and as annoying as this out of control behavior was getting, she simply couldn’t leave her best friend like that.

So what if her boyfriend was always around? He wasn’t that bad.

She was honestly thankful that he was always around whenever they had to fix anything in their apartment. They’ve saved so much money thanks to him, the least she could do was pretend like she couldn’t listen to the constant squeaking of her roommate’s bed –which she was sure by now that they broke a while ago.

Her full attention was focused on the chapter she was reading, and the music loud enough for her to miss the way her roommate was knocking on her door; or when she let herself in, calling her name a few times to let her know she was there.

It wasn’t until she felt a hand on her shoulder that she jumped from her seat and let out a startled little squeal. –“Are you trying to kill me!?” –she removed her headphones, and frowned at her in annoyance.

-“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you” –she giggled –“I kept knocking on your door but you had those things and didn’t hear me calling you”.

-“Yeah well, what else was I supposed to do?” –she rolled her eyes.

-“Yeah” –she smiled –“sorry about that, I forgot to text you to let you know Raddy was here” –she shrugged her shoulders.

-“Seriously?” –she snorted –“he’s always here, so I should’ve expected that to happen” –she shook her head with a small smile.

-“Oh but don’t say it like that, Rei” –she chuckled –“it’s not like we’re always doing that, we can–”

-“Yeah you are” –she snorted again, crossing her arms.

-“Okay fine, maybe we are” –she paused, nervously playing with a strand of her long, golden hair –“fine, fine, I’m sorry. Again” – she smiled.

-“Don’t worry about it, I’m used to it by now”- she shrugged her shoulders and sat back on her chair to continue with her reading.

-“Hey, are you hungry?” –she asked.

The raven haired girl frowned as she turned to her –“are you cooking?” –she asked in disbelief.

-“Of course not, you know I can’t cook” –she snorted –“Raddy is actually picking up some Chinese food for us, you’re more than welcome to join us if you want”.

-“Already sent him out?” –she smirked.

-“He knows _how_ to keep his girl satisfied” –she grinned.

-“Oh my, aren’t you the luckiest?”.

-“I am” –she smiled fondly.

The way she said it really caught her attention –“woah, hold on a sec!” –she stood up almost immediately –“what are you talking about?”.

Her roommate bit her lip nervously and slightly shrugged her shoulders –“I don’t know. I mean, I think I really fell for him. I really do love him”.

-“Oh my God, Mina” –her eyes widened in surprise –“I was not expecting that”.

-“I know” –she bit her lip again.

-“What about him?” –she asked.

-“I don’t know” –she whined –“I mean, yeah he shows it in different ways, and he’s said it before but I don’t know” –she sighed –“I tell him all the time when we’re in bed, but I just don’t want him to think I’m just saying it because of the way he was lick–”

-“You don’t have to give me those details right now” –she interrupted her –“this is huge, Mina”.

-“Oh _he is_ , honey. You have NO IDEA” –she grinned.

Rei couldn’t help but laugh at that, and she simply rolled her eyes as she always did whenever Minako bragged about how _big_ and _skilled_ her boyfriend was.

-“He actually asked me if I wanted to spend Christmas with him” –she smiled.

-“Oh” –she paused –“that’s great” –she finally said, trying to hide her slight disappointment.

-“Yeah, I–” –Mina stopped when her phone went off –“oh, Raddy is here” –she said reading the text –“he doesn’t want to use his key because you’re here” –she smiled.

Rei nodded in agreement, it was nice to know that he was still considerate enough. He practically lived there now, but he usually checked if it was okay with her to do certain things around; and that always felt good.

-“Come on” –she giggled once there was a knock on the door –“let’s have some Chinese food”.

-“Actually, I kind of wanted to finish reading th–”

-“Oh come on, it’s just food” –Mina said as she made her way to the door –“just take a little break”.

Rei sighed and walked to her desk to turn off her laptop. Her roommate was right; she needed to eat anyways so why not join them while the food was still hot?

-“Hey Rei” –she was greeted in the kitchen by her roommate’s tall, handsome boyfriend –“want some Chinese food?” –he asked, opening one of the take out boxes.

-“Hey Rad” –she smiled –“sure, thank you”.

-“Great, here you can have this plate” –Mina offered her –“I’ll get another one for myself”.

-“No, it’s fine” –she shook her head, but Mina placed the plate full of food in front of her before she could say anything else –“alright then, thank you” –she finally took a seat.

-“Sorry about earlier” –Raditz said, sitting next to her.

Rei couldn’t help but chuckle –“don’t worry about it”.

-“I really can’t help it, you know? Mina always gets too loud” –he grinned.

-“You don’t say?” –she snorted, rolling her violet eyes.

-“Well I’m sorry, but I’m not sorry” –Mina joined them, a big smile on her lips as she took a seat.

-”Honestly, I wasn’t expecting you to be” –Rei chuckled.

-“Good” –she smiled as they started enjoying their food.

-“How’s practice?” –Raditz asked.

-“Slow” –the raven haired girl sighed –“one of the coaches said he’s quitting because one of his kids was diagnosed with cancer and his wife is currently pregnant with their third child”.

-“Oh that’s terrible” –Mina said –“is there any way we could help?”

-“They are planning to do a fundraiser at the training range” –she smiled –“you’re more than welcome to help if you want”.

-“Of course, just let me know when” –Mina said –“I could even ask the parents at my school to help too”.

-“That would be great” –she nodded.

-“I could spread the word at the office, I know a couple of them would really love to help” – Raditz offered.

-“You’d do that?” –she looked at him –“thank you, I appreciate it”.

-“No problem. So I guess now you’re not going to be super busy during the holidays” –Raditz said, as he grabbed the box of fried rice to serve himself a little more.

-“It really makes no difference” –Rei smiled –“I never do anything for the holidays anyways” –she shrugged her shoulders.

-“What?” –he frowned as he looked at her –“why not?”.

Mina quickly grabbed his arm, and gave him a pleading look when he looked at her –“Rei and I usually spend the holidays together”.

-“I don’t have any family left” –Rei blurted out as casually as possible. After all these years, she was very good at hiding how much it hurt to even talk about it.

-“Oh”- was the only thing he said, turning his attention to his beautiful girlfriend, the way she was looking at him gave him a great idea –“hey, why don’t you two come with me to Mount Snowbird?”-he asked.

-“What is that?”.

-“That’s a great idea!” –Mina smiled delightfully.

-“My brothers and I already booked our trip over there, they’ll bring some friends so there’s plenty of room for you” –Raditz continued.

-“Woah, woah” –it was Rei’s turn to talk –“I don’t even know where that is, and it’s okay thanks, you don’t have to invite me”.

-“No, I’m serious” –he said –“there’s plenty of room for you to come too. We’ll stay at a loft, and we can go skiing at this really cool mountain. There’s also a small restaurant in town, and I swear they have the best breakfast you’ll ever eat”.

-“That sounds so much fun!”- Mina looked at her roommate –“oh come on Rei, please?” –she smiled pleadingly.

The raven haired girl couldn’t help but smile –“guys, really. I appreciate it, but I honestly don’t want to be a third-wheel”.

Raditz chuckled a little -“don’t worry, I’ll introduce you to one of my brothers” –he grinned once she furrowed her brows at him –“it was just a suggestion” –he chuckled again.

-“Ohhh, that’s another great idea” –Mina smirked.

-“Okay, that’s it. Thank you, but no thank you” -Rei said as she got up and picked her plate to wash it.

-“Oh come on, I was just kidding” –she giggled –“but I’m sure Raddy’s brothers are just as hot as he is”.

Raditz lifted a brow and looked at her –“pfft, they wish” –he snorted –“but like I said Rei, we’ll have some friends over so it’s not like it’s just going to be couples there, you know?”.

-“Not interested” –Rei said as she finished washing her plate –“thanks for the offer though, and the food”- she added as she walked back to her room.

-“Hey, wait” –Mina followed her –“at least think it about. Please?” –she pleaded.

She opened the door to her room, Mina closely behind her, and she took a few things out of her bag –“I don’t know, Mina. I don’t think it’s a good idea” –she said without looking at her.

-“Please?” –she insisted.

Rei turned to her and pressed her lips together in annoyance –“you don’t need me there, you can go”.

-“But it won’t be the same without you”.

-“You know you really want to go, so it’s okay. I’ll find something else to do” –she smiled half-heartedly.

-“But you should come too. Please?” –she insisted.

-“You’re never gonna leave me alone, are you?” –Rei rolled her eyes as she grabbed her bag.

-“Not until you agree” –Mina chuckled.

-“Fine, I’ll think about it”.

-“Thank you!” –Mina embraced her eagerly.

-“Yeah, yeah” –she rolled her eyes again –“I gotta go right now, I forgot to pick up something from Ami” –she sighed.

-“Tell her I said hi” –she smiled as she turned around to return to her boyfriend –“and thank you for considering it” –she added before leaving.

Rei shook her head and made sure she had everything she needed before leaving her room. She really didn’t want to go with them, but she knew Mina wasn’t going to go without her. And she just couldn’t bring herself to do that to her best friend. Especially after she confessed how she really felt about her boyfriend.

-“I’ll be back in about an hour or two”-she said as she walked towards the door –“see ya, Rad” –she waved at him before closing the door behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Actual story now. Well, kind of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not even going to lie, I had so much fun writing these chapters! I really hope you guys like them.  
> Yes, this story might be pretty random. And I said it before, but there will be significant changes in the characters that you will notice in this chapter.  
> But anyways, enjoy!

She still wasn’t sure just how and when they managed to convince her to go to that damned trip to a silly snow mountain.

Like she really cared about being in the cold; but she was doing this for her friend. And in a way, her friend was also doing this for her.

And if she were to be honest with herself, this was better than spending the holidays alone.

The drive there felt like an eternity, but it was better to be trapped in a car for hours with those two than having to pay a lot of money for a plane ticket just so they could get there on time.

-“Oh my God, we’re almost there” –Mina squealed when she caught a glimpse of the big mountain.

Rei couldn’t help but roll her eyes, she seemed to be super excited about this trip since the very first day they mentioned it.

Raditz phone suddenly went off –“could you get that for me, babe?” –he asked, giving Mina his phone.

-“It’s from Goku” –she said as she clicked on the screen to read the text –“he said they just got there”.

-“Just tell him we’ll be there in 10 minutes”.

Rei kept staring at the scenery outside the car: pine trees covered in snow, big mountains in the distance and thousands of miles covered in a bright, white coat of snow.

-“I’m so nervous” –Mina finally said, looking at her boyfriend.

-“The mountain is not that high, you’ll be fine” –he said without taking his eyes off the road.

-“No, I mean” –she paused –“I’m a little nervous about meeting your brothers” –she bit her lip uneasily.

Raditz frowned and looked at her for a second-“what?” –he asked, turning his attention back to the road in front of them –“you don’t need to worry about them, Mina”.

-“I know, but what if they don’t like me?” –she asked.

-“Why are you worried about that?” –Rei couldn’t help but ask.

-“They will, you don’t need to worry about those losers” –he smirked –“besides, they’re probably gonna be jealous that I get to hang out with two babes every day” –he added, glancing at the girl sitting in the back seat through the rearview mirror.

Neither of them said anything, but they just rolled their eyes at what he said.

##########

They finally parked the car, and Raditz opened the trunk so they could get their backpacks and the rest of the stuff they brought.

-“Need help?” –he asked Rei when she seemed to have a little trouble carrying one of the bags.

-“No. I’m fine, thanks” –she said, putting the bag on the floor to fix the straps of her backpack.

-“It’s so cold here” –Mina complained as she wrapped her scarf around her neck.

-“I told you to wear the thermals I got you” –Raditz chuckled as he watched her zip her jacket.

-“I know, I know” –was the only thing she said.

-“Come on, I’m sure it’ll feel better inside the lodge” –he nodded towards the building.

There was a drastic change in the temperature once they were inside, and Mina immediately undid the scarf around her neck.

-“You shouldn’t do that yet” –Rei told her.

-“I know, but it felt so hot” –was the only thing she said.

-“There you are” –someone said walking towards them. It was a tall, handsome guy with dark spikey hair and a cheerful smile on his lips –“long time no see”.

-“Hey” –Raditz said walking towards him –“good to see you, little brother” –he added as the other guy gave him a quick hug.

-“Oh good, you brought some friends” –the younger guy said.

-“Yeah, actually” –he turned around and grabbed the blonde’s hand –“this is my girlfriend, Minako” –he smiled.

-“I’m glad I finally get to meet you” –he smiled widely –“Raditz talks about you all the time” –he added –“I’m Goku”.

-“Hi, nice to meet you” –Mina smiled nervously.

Raditz turned to the raven haired girl and motioned for her to get closer –“this is Rei” –he introduced her –“she’s Minako’s roommate”.

-“Hello” –she said.

-“Hi, nice to meet you” –Goku smiled at her –“I’m sure you’ve had a terrible time with my brother seducing your poor, innocent roommate”.

Rei snorted in amusement -“as much as I want to agree to that, I think it was the other way around” –she lifted a brow looking at her friend.

Mina laughed immediately –“can’t blame me now, can you?” –she shrugged her shoulders.

-“No, but we’re all surprised that he actually managed to keep a girlfriend” –a deep voice said near them.

-“Turley” –Raditz grinned as he saw him, and frowned a little when he noticed the cute, dark haired girl walking next to him.

-“Radu” – he shook his hand.

Both Rei and Mina exchanged a weird look at how much different and yet similar Raditz’ twin brothers were. Physically, they were identical except for their complexion. And their style was evidently different, one of them dressed more casually than the other. But what was even more obvious was their charisma; one of them definitely seemed more approachable than the other.

Raditz turned to Mina again to introduce her –“this is my girl, Minako” –he told his brother.

-“Hello, nice to meet you” –she smiled, shaking his offered hand.

-“Nice to meet you” –was the only thing he said.

-“And this is her roommate, Rei” –Raditz motioned to the raven haired girl.

-“Hello, I’m Rei” –she couldn’t understand why she felt the need to act so polite, but she couldn’t shake the weird feeling building up inside of her as he shook her hand.

-“Nice to meet you” –he smirked –“I’m Turles”.

Raditz furrowed his brows, for a second there he thought that maybe, just maybe, his brother seemed genuinely interested in a girl for the first time. But that couldn’t be right, besides there was a girl next to him so he was probably wrong about this -“so” –he said as casual as possible, looking at the dark haired girl.

-“This is Chi Chi” –Goku informed them as he walked to her, wrapping an arm around her waist to pull her closer –“she’s my girlfriend” –he smiled broadly.

-“What?” –Raditz eyes widened in surprise –“you’re finally dating?” –he asked teasingly. Surely this meant that his baby brother wasn’t a virgin anymore!

-“Trust me, I was as surprised as you were” –Turles chuckled.

-“Well, hello Chi Chi” –he smiled –“it’s really nice to meet you. I’m Raditz, Goku’s older brother”.

-“Hello, it's nice to meet everyone” –she said politely.

-“Alright, I guess we’re done with presentations now. We should get our rooms or–” –he turned to his brothers –“are we waiting for anyone else?”- Raditz asked.

Goku laughed nervously and his hand immediately moved to the back of his neck, while Turles grunted, crossing his arms annoyingly.

-“What happened?” –he asked the twins, furrowing his brows.

Turles took a deep breath before speaking –“your idiot brother forgot to call me to let me know this wasn’t going to be a trip just for the 3 of us”.

-“I’m sorry, I completely forgot about it” –he laughed nervously –“and since Radu said he was bringing his girlfriend, I thought I’d invite Chi Chi”.

Mina’s eyes widened and she tried her best not to look at her friend. She knew she was going to be furious at her, so it was better to avoid eye contact for now.

-“Good job, idiot” – said the more serious twin.

-“I said I was sorry”.

Raditz hit his forehead with the palm of his hand and sighed in annoyance –“alright then, I guess we could get our rooms now”.

-“Yeah, we can do that” –one of the twins said as they followed their older brother to the check in desk.

-“Have you been here before?” – Chi Chi asked the girls.

-“No, this is our first time here” –Rei said.

Mina shook her head –“have you been here before?” –she asked.

-“I don’t even know how to ski” –Chi Chi giggled nervously.

-“Oh, don’t worry. We don’t know either” –Minako chuckled.

-“I tried it once, it’s not that hard if you have good balance”- Rei shrugged her shoulders.

-“Yeah, we’ll see how that works out” –Chi Chi snorted and then looked at Mina –“so, how long have you been going out with Raditz?” –she asked bluntly.

-“Almost a year now” –she smiled.

-“Oh wow” –she said –“Goku told me he thought his brother was finally in a serious relationship, but Turles insisted that it was probably a lie” –she rolled her eyes amused –“they’re always messing with each other, I can’t really tell when they’re being serious”.

-“I see” –Mina smiled –“Raditz always joked about how he thought Goku was the good twin and Turles was the evil one”.

-“Oh, he’s right honey” –Chi Chi chortled –“they might look identical, but trust me, they’re opposites”.

Rei felt eyes on her, and furrowed her brows as she turned around to find Raditz’ brother looking at her. She shook her head and turned her attention to the girls she was with. They were probably talking about their girlfriends and he was probably looking in that direction, it’s not like he was actually looking _at her_. How could she even get **that** paranoid!

-“Oh, I know! I’m so excited” –Mina said, forcing Rei out of her thoughts.

-“And I read that The Cliff has the best hot chocolate you’ll ever try! They even have different flavors” – Chi Chi smiled.

-“No way, that sounds awesome” – Mina kept getting more excited. If that was even possible.

Rei rolled her eyes, and was the only one that noticed that the guys were finally coming back.

-“Hey, girls” – Raditz interrupted their conversation –“I kinda have good and bad news for you”.

-“What happened?” – Chi Chi asked worriedly.

-“Is everything ok?” – Mina asked her boyfriend.

-“We got our rooms now” – Goku said with a nervous smile.

-“Okay” – Mina furrowed her brows –“so what’s the bad news?”- she asked.

-“We were only able to get 3 rooms” – Raditz finally said.

-“Oh” – Mina and Chi Chi said at the same time, obvious confusion in their voices.

-“Did you ask for another available room?” – Rei asked.

Raditz smiled at her, she seemed to be the only one who understood the issue -“they said they might have one available tomorrow”.

-“Okay, that’s not that bad” – she forced herself to nod, thinking about all the possibilities.

-“Why do we need an extra room?” – Chi Chi asked Mina quietly.

Rei took a deep breath and glared at Raditz in annoyance –“do I really have to?” she asked him.

–“I mean, you could stay with us if you don’t mind the noise” –Raditz chuckled as the girl rolled her eyes. Then both he and Rei turned their attention to Turles.

-“There’s only one bed” – he lifted both eye brows as he made eye contact with the girl.

-“I’m sure you won’t mind sleeping on the floor one night, right Turley?” –Raditz grinned.

Turles was about to complain, but something in the way she was looking at him made him nod. And he regretted his decision as soon as she smiled weakly for only a second. _What was happening to him!?_

-“Problem solved them” –Goku smiled as he grabbed his backpack and the rest of his belongings.

-“Wait” –Mina said once her boyfriend stopped next to her –“why can’t I stay wi–?”

Raditz looked at her and quickly interrupted her –“do you need help with your stuff, babe?” –he asked, widening his eyes trying to hint her to not say anything about it.

She furrowed her brows and shook her head –“I got it” –was the only thing she said. There was something he wasn’t telling her, and that made her feel uneasy.

-“Need a hand?” – Turles asked Rei, when she started picking up her stuff.

-“I got it, thank you” –she said without even looking at him.

-“It doesn’t seem like it” –he lifted a single brow when her scarf got tangled around the straps of her backpack –“here, let me help you” –he said, removing what was left of her scar from her neck and slowly untangled it from the backpack –“here you go” –he offered it back to her, a smirk on his lips.

-“Thank you” –she said, taking the scarf from his hand.

But he didn’t let go immediately, his smirk widening when she furrowed her brows as they made eye contact again –“sorry” –he said, letting go of the fabric and turning away from her to get the rest of his stuff.

-“I don’t know what you’re doing, but I don’t approve of this” –Mina warned her boyfriend as they started walking towards their room.

-“I’m not doing anything, babe” –he grinned, looking at his brother with the corner of his eye. This was definitely going to be an interesting trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know. They're not brothers, they're not even related.  
> But come on, Turles and Goku being twins is an excellent idea!  
> Am I right? No? Okay. Well, it's too late now... it's happening.
> 
> Also, if you find any mistakes please let me know as I'm still not that good.  
> Comments are encouraged, criticisms appreciated. You know how this work.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start getting interesting as Turles and Rei get comfortable in their room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I wasn't lying when I said I wrote 5 chapters for this instead of doing my homework.  
> Can't promise I'll keep updating this fast, but I'll try my best.

-“See you in 20 minutes to get dinner, you guys” –Raditz waved his hand as they kept walking to the next lodge.

-“Yeah, see you there” –he said, unlocking the door and holding it open for the girl –“ladies first” –he motioned for her.

-“Oh” – she said –“thank you” –she was genuinely surprised by this. She turned the light on as she walked in so they could see the inside of their room. It was spacious enough, but unfortunately for one of them there was only one bed; a big one, but only one nonetheless.

-“You can get yourself comfortable” –Turles said closing the door behind him –“I’ll move to the other room tomorrow so you don’t have to worry about packing again”.

-“Oh no, it’s fine” –she said, placing her backpack on top of the resting chair by the window. Curiosity overcame her and she moved the curtain to look outside –“wow” –she was stunned by the beautiful white scenery once again.

Turles turned his attention to her; she was very quiet, something he definitely wasn’t used to when he was around girls, and he was still surprised about how easily she agreed to his brothers’ jerk arrangements. Sure, both of them brought their girlfriends, but he thought Raditz was more than capable of keeping his dick in his pants for one night so Rei could stay with her friend.

Rei was lost in thought, a relaxed smiled on her lips as she took in the beautiful sight in front of her. _Maybe this wasn’t such a bad idea after all_.

He didn’t realize he stopped what he was doing and was still gazing at the raven haired girl in his room. She was intriguing, and there was something about her he just couldn’t place –“Rei” – he called, her name rolling out his tongue ever so softly. The look on her face when she turned around nearly made him forget what he was about to ask.

–“Yeah?” –she asked quietly.

Turles gulped, strangely unable to break eye contact with her –“why didn’t you say anything?” –he asked curiously.

She snorted quietly and turned her attention back to the window –“why bother? They were going to find a way to spend the night together anyways” –she said.

Turles smiled and nodded in agreement. She seemed to know his big brother very well, which was a little surprising –“true” – was the only thing he said, walking towards the window to see for himself what had caught the girl’s attention for so long. He stopped before he could get too close, relishing in the way the last rays of sunlight caressed the girl’s face; realizing for the first time that she was absolutely stunning.

-“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” –she asked in awe.

-“Yeah” –he said, surprising himself. He gulped again, unable to stop his eyes from traveling down her thoroughly covered body. And he shook his head trying to clear his head from those weird unexpected thoughts.

-“You guys came here before?” –she asked, turning around to face him.

-“A long time ago” –he nodded with a sigh, forcing himself to avoid eye contact as he ignored the disturbing, throbbing sensation on his crotch –“it’s a wonderful place, you can see almost everything from the lift” –he smiled weakly pointing outside the window.

-“Sounds terrifying” –she said.

He furrowed his brows and looked straight into her violet eyes –“afraid of heights?” –he wondered.

She shrugged her shoulders, a halfhearted smile on her lips and a faint blush on her cheeks.

He couldn’t help but chuckle –“it’s not that high” –he assured her –“and you completely forget about the height once you get used to it”.

-“I don’t think I could do it” –she shook her head and looked outside the window one more time.

-“I could go with you, if you need someone to provide emotional support” –he casually offered.

Rei snorted when she turned around to face him again –“I’ll think about it”- she smiled, and then walked away to get something from her backpack.

He followed her with his eyes.

She furrowed her brows and looked up at him from where she was standing –“what?” –she asked worriedly when she realized he was still looking at her.

Turles shrugged his shoulders, sliding his hands inside his jean’s pockets.

Rei smiled nervously and pushed a few strands of her long hair behind her ear –“do you think this is awkward or is it just me?” –she sighed.

He shrugged his shoulders one more time –“that’s why I asked you why you were okay with this?”.

-“I’m not” –she shook her head –“don’t get me wrong, I’m not trying to be rude” –she said –“but I really had no choice, so I guess it’s better to just accept it” –she smiled halfheartedly –“besides, I rather share a room with someone I don’t know than listening to those two have sex another day!”.

-“Wait, you–?” –he furrowed his brows.

She nodded. -“Not because I want to” – she rolled her eyes –“but those walls are thin, and I’m honestly surprised by how often they do it”.

-“Please” –he said –“you don’t have to tell me”.

-“So you know then?”.

-“No, and I’m completely okay living without that information” –he said, making Rei laugh a little bit.

She looked at him again, a small smile still on her lips -“you’re nothing like Raditz said you were” –she blurted out before she could stop herself.

Turles lifted both brows at that, evidently surprised by her words –“is that so?” –he smirked, walking away from the window.

-“I guess so” –was the only thing she said.

-“Is that a good thing or a bad thing?” –he asked, full of curiosity.

-“I’m not sure yet” –she smiled calmly.

Turles nodded -“I wish Radu said anything about you”.

Rei chuckled as he stopped near her –“and why is that?”.

-“You’re interesting” –he said.

-“Oh, really?” – she asked, watching him carefully.

-“A little” –he smirked, looking into her eyes.

She furrowed her brows then –“are you flirting with me?” –she asked slightly surprised.

Turles chuckled –“I don’t know, do you want me to?” –he took a step towards her.

-“Oh please” –she snorted amusedly –“I’m out of your league”.

-“You think so?” -he teased.

-“Yes” –she said weakly, her mouth slowly getting dry at the way his piercing dark eyes were looking at her.

-“Is that a challenge?” –he took another step towards her.

Rei shook her head –“not really” –she said, wetting her lips nervously as he closed the gap between them.

-“Are you sure?” – he asked, boldly and carefully cupping her beautiful face.

-“I am” – she said hoarsely, her breath ghosting over his lips only inches away.

Then a knock was heard on the door, startling both. She felt her cheeks blush immediately as he let an annoyed groan out and rested his forehead on hers for a few seconds before breaking away.

-“I’m sorry” –he cleared his throat awkwardly, as he made his way to the door.

-“Y-yeah, it’s fine” –she wet her lips one more time, her heart still racing.

-“Hey, you guys ready?” –Raditz asked once he opened the door. His smile widening as he noticed how tense his brother looked –“everything ok?” –he asked him quietly, lifting an eye brow.

-“Yeah, why?” –he asked as calmly as possible.

-“I don’t know, man” –he said, looking him up and down –“you look uneasy”.

-“I just don’t understand why you forced Rei to stay here, why don’t you let her stay with her friend?” –he asked quietly.

-“You don’t want her here?”.

-“That’s not what I’m saying” –he furrowed his brows.

-“Well, I’m just asking why you don’t want her here? If you’re a threat to her then I will make the necessary arrangements to ensure her safety” –he paused –“but if you’re cool with this, then I’ll get to fuck my girl all night long” –he grinned, knowing too well how much his brother hated talking about that subject.

Turles rolled his eyes-“do you ever take your dick out of her?”.

-“I wish I didn’t have to”.

-“Oh no, please don’t tell me”.

Raditz chuckled then -“hey Rei, you ready?” –he asked entering the room.

-“Yeah. Where are we going?” –she asked.

-“I heard there’s a great restaurant around here, and Mina and I are starving”.

-“Why am I not surprised?” –she rolled her eyes.

-“Good, so you’re both ready then?” –Raditz asked.

-“Yeah”.

-“Alright then. I’ll go get Goku” –he grinned before leaving their room, closing the door behind him.

They looked at each other when he was gone.

-“About what just happened–” –she said.

-“Nothing happened” –he cut her off.

-“Yeah” –she said, feeling surprisingly disappointed –“maybe we should–”

-“Try again?” –he asked, lifting an eye brow.

-“No, I mean–“.

-“Don’t worry about it” –he simply shook his head –“I shouldn’t have done that, I’m sorry”.

Rei opened her mouth to say something, but she couldn’t think of anything other than –“it’s fine”.

-“Ready to go, then?” –he asked casually.

She only nodded, knowing too well it was pointless to try to even bring it up again. She didn’t know why he did that, but then again she didn’t even know why she seemed okay with it.

-“Ladies first” –he said it again, while holding the door open for her.

########

-“Your server will be right with you” –they were informed after they sat down on their assigned table.

-“Thank you”.

-“I heard they have these really good waffle sandwiches” –Chi Chi said opening her menu.

-“Oh I love waffles. And sandwiches” –Goku opened his menu as well.

-“I kind of want to get a soup” –Mina said while reading her options –“what about you, Rei?” –she asked, turning to the girl sitting next to her, furrowing her brows at her –“you okay?” –she lowered her voice.

Rei nodded weakly, turning her attention to her –“yeah”.

-“You sure?” –she insisted.

-“Mhm” –Rei nodded again –“they have corn chowder soup” –she pointed at the menu –“remember that time Mako brought a huge pot of that?”.

-“Oh my God, that’s right” –she smiled, reading the description –“but hers didn’t had bacon” –she pointed out –“I think I might get that now”.

-“It sounds good, huh?” –Rei asked –“but I haven’t had butternut squash soup in years”.

-“Eww, how can you like that” –Mina shook her head –“carrots and squash are disgusting”.

-“You don’t like anything, Mina” –Rei chuckled, rolling her eyes –“and carrots are good for you”.

-“You like carrots, Rei?” –Raditz asked with a grin.

No one noticed the way Turles looked up at him trying to warn him to stop.

-“Sure” –she said.

-“My brothers here, you know” –he said –“they used to call them the carrot twins” –he chortled.

-“Carrot?” –Chi Chi asked, looking at her boyfriend.

-“Why would they call them that?” –Mina asked Raditz.

-“It’s the hair” –Goku smiled, nervously scratching the back of his neck –“it never bothered me, really. But Turles always hated that name”.

-“That’s right, Turley would always pick fights at school over that” –Raditz chortled once again.

-“I’m not a fucking vegetable” –was the only thing he said; genuinely bothered for the first time in years at the way his brothers were picking on him like they used to do all the time. He hid his face behind the menu then.

-“We’re just kidding, Turles” –Goku smiled joyfully.

-“I know” –he said emotionlessly.

Rei and Mina exchanged a look, and smiled as they returned their attentions to the menu.

There was an awkward silence for a short moment, and Rei moved her menu away when she felt Turles was looking at her again.

He smiled halfheartedly at her from across the table, before looking down at his menu.

Rei furrowed her brows, _was he embarrassed?_

-“Hello” –a young girl walked to their table –“my name is Melissa, I’ll be your server tonight. Can I get you started with something to drink, maybe an appetizer?”.

########

-“Are you okay?” –Mina asked quietly –“you’ve barely touched your food”.

-“It’s hot” –she said.

-“That never bothered you before” –her friend insisted, furrowing her brows when Rei looked up for a moment to look at one of her boyfriend’s brothers –“did something happened?” –she asked worriedly.

-“No” –Rei shook her head, turning her attention to her –“but” –she paused, making sure Raditz wouldn’t hear them.

-“What?”.

-“Can I talk to you for a sec?” –she asked.

-“Yeah” –she nodded –“we’re gonna go to the bathroom” –she announced getting up from her chair.

-“Oh, I’ll go with you” –Chi Chi said, placing her napkin on the table and following them.

Rei felt Turles eyes on her again and she excused herself from the table.

-“This place is wonderful, right?” –Chi Chi asked, leading the group to the back of the restaurant where the bathroom sign was located.

-“It is” –Mina managed a smile, trying her best to separate them a little from the eager girl –“what’s wrong?” –she asked Rei quietly.

Rei took a deep breath and shrugged her shoulders as they entered the bathroom –“he tried to kiss me”.

-“He what!?” –Mina barked, her voice echoing inside the bathroom walls.

-“What happened?” –Chi Chi asked worriedly, turning her attention to them.

Mina mouthed an apology and covered her mouth with a hand, looking up at her friend.

-“Nothing, it’s just” –Rei wasn’t sure about wanting to let her know about it.

-“Did Turles do anything to you?” – Chi Chi asked furrowing her brows, tying two and two together to realize that he was probably what they were talking about –“you better tell us now, Rei” –she added –“I’m sure his brothers won’t be pleased to know he tried to harm you”.

-“It’s not like that” –she rolled her eyes –“we were in that room and then he was telling me about the lift and how beautiful the sight is when you’re on top of the mountain and” –she paused, with a sigh.

Mina wasn’t sure whether she wanted to slap him for trying to touch her friend. Or slap her, to get the information out already! –“And?” –she insisted.

Rei bit her lip and looked away in embarrassment –“we almost kissed”.

-“What?” –Chi Chi’s eyes widened.

-“Woah” –Mina grabbed her shoulders carefully –“you were part of it too?”.

-“Well yeah, Mina” –Chi Chi chuckled –“she had to be, otherwise it wouldn’t really be a kiss”.

-“That’s not what I mean, Cheech” –she shook her head –“you said HE tried to kiss YOU”.

-“But I didn’t try to stop him” –she admitted quietly, her cheeks blushing slightly.

-“This is exciting” –Chi Chi smiled.

-“I was not expecting that” –Mina let go of her –“wait, so you like him?”.

-“Of course not, we just met” –she furrowed her brows.

Mina took a deep breath –“let me rephrase this” –she said –“do you find him attractive?”.

-“I don’t know, I guess” –she shrugged her shoulders, she hadn’t really thought about it.

Minako crossed her arms as she turned to face Chi Chi –“now, what should we do about it?” –she asked grinning conspiratorially.

-“Nothing” –Rei said –“don’t you dare, Minako!”.

########

-“What the fuck was that about?” –Turles asked as soon as the girls left the table.

Both of his brothers looked at him with confusion.

-“What are you talking about?” –Goku asked.

-“You know what I’m talking about”.

-“Why are you acting so weird, Turley?” –Raditz grinned.

-“Stop it. Don’t fucking do that, Radu” –he glared at his older brother.

-“Wait, what’s going on guys?” –Goku asked confused.

-“I think Turley here might have a thing for my girlfriend’s hot friend” –he lifted an eye brow.

-“That’s not the point” –he groaned.

-“You like her?” –Goku smiled broadly.

But Turles chose not to say anything and just looked away annoyingly.

-“I honestly wasn’t expecting that, but don’t you worry little Turley” –Raditz assured him with an evil grin –“we got your back”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this silly idea.   
> Criticisms, suggestions and comments are greatly appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi! I've been so damned sick these past days, I completely forgot to post this.  
> Apologies.

-“Dinner was great” –Mina said as they walked back to their cabins.

-“Yeah, I’m so full I can barely walk” –Chi Chi chuckled.

-“Hey, why don’t we all hang out for a little bit?” –Raditz suggested –“I brought a few bottles, we could have a drink or something”.

Mina turned around to face him –“that’s a great idea!” –she smiled.

-“I don’t know, guys” – Turles rolled his eyes –“it’s getting late, and we should get up early if I want to get to the mountain on time”.

-“Oh, come on it’ll be fine, Turley” –his older brother said.

-“Yes, yes” –Mina smiled, grabbing both Chi Chi’s and Rei’s arms to make them walk faster –“come on, it’s gonna be so much fun”.

-“I’m not too sure about that” –Rei sighed.

-“Oh, but it will be” –Mina smiled mischievously.

-“Don’t you dare do anything Minako, I swear I’ll–“ –she was interrupted.

-“Relax Rei” –she smiled, as she opened the door to her cabin.

#########

Raditz came back with the second bottle and refilled everyone’s glasses.

-“How come your cabin is bigger than ours?” –Goku finally asked, as he cuddled on the couch with his loving girlfriend.

-“Because I paid for the reservation” –was the only thing he said.

-“Fair enough” –he nodded, and placed a small kiss on Chi Chi’s forehead.

-“Guys, we should play a game or something” –Mina suggested after her boyfriend filled her glass.

-“What type of game?” –Chi Chi asked.

-“Oh I don’t know, how about truth or dare?” –she asked, ignoring the way her best friend was glaring at her.

-“Yes, or how about spin the bottle?” –Chi Chi smiled.

-“How about none?” –Rei chuckled with a roll of her eyes, taking a small sip from her glass.

Minako and Chi Chi looked at each other and grinned –“how about both?” –they asked in unison.

-“You girls are really into this, huh?” –Raditz asked.

-“Well yeah, it should be fun, babe” –Mina looked up at him, pleadingly batting her eye lashes.

-“Do we really have to?” –Turles asked serious.

Raditz furrowed his brows at his girlfriend; he knew she was up to something so decided to play along –“oh come on, Turley”.

-“He’s right, don’t be a party pooper” –his twin said.

-“Even you?” –Turles furrowed his brows turning to his twin.

-“Alright, I’ll get the bottle” –Mina got up from the couch.

-“Should we sit on the floor? I think we should” – Chi Chi moved away from her boyfriend.

-“I guess so” – Rei helped them moved the small table away, to make room for everyone on the floor near the chimney.

-“Okay, let’s get this started then” –Raditz immediately sat next to Rei, before his brother could get a chance to do so.

-“Do we need to set some rules?” –Minako asked once she was back, holding the empty bottle and sitting on the floor next to her boyfriend.

Chi Chi sat next to Rei, along with Goku, forcing Turles to sit directly across from Rei, in between his twin brother and Minako.

-“I guess it goes without saying” – Chi Chi shrugged her shoulders –“you can’t force anyone to do anything they don’t want, but if you chose dare and you don’t do it you’re gonna have to answer a question”.

-“Okay, that sounds fair” –Minako smiled –“everyone okay with that?”.

-“Yeah”

-“I guess”

-“Not really, but you’ll force me anyways”

-“Alright then” –Mina said placing the bottle in the middle of their newly formed circle –“who wants to go first?”.

-“I’ll do it” – Raditz said, and he held the bottle in place with one hand and then forced it to spin. Once it stopped, it pointed at Chi Chi –“truth or dare?” –he asked.

-“Truth”

-“Okay” –Raditz looked at Mina then, trying to think about what to ask –“you know, there’s something I’ve been wanting to know” –he turned his attention to her –“who asked who out?” –

-“Oh come on, that’s not fair” –Goku laughed nervously.

-“I did” – Chi Chi smiled proudly –“he wouldn’t take my hints so I decided to go for it”.

-“I knew it” – Raditz chuckled –“you’ve always been a terrible liar, Goku”.

-“My turn then!” –Chi Chi made the bottle spin, and gasped when it seemed like it was going to point at Rei only to move a little more and point at Minako instead –“truth or dare?”.

-“Truth”.

-“Where’s the craziest place you’ve done it?” –she asked mischievously.

-“I can’t believe you just asked that” –Minako giggled nervously and looked up to her boyfriend –“can I tell them about that time?” –she asked him.

-“Which one?” –he asked with a grin.

-“You know, that time when your dad said he was never going to have ice cream again” –she giggled.

Raditz laughed good-naturedly –“I forgot about that” –he nodded.

Mina cleared her throat –“his dad was visiting and I stayed over at Raddy’s place” –she blushed –“we did it on the kitchen counter”.

-“Oh my God” –Turles rolled his eyes.

-“How is that the craziest place?” – Chi Chi asked, not too pleased with the answer.

-“Dad walked in on us” –he chuckled –“we were sharing a double sundae, and things got wild after she covered my face in whipped cream”.

-“There was ice cream all over the kitchen counter” –Mina giggled –“and we might have used an entire bottle of chocolate syrup too”.

-“Okay, we don’t wanna hear the rest” – Rei laughed, knowing them too well.

-“I think I’m gonna have to agree to that” – Goku said, scratching the back of his neck.

-“Good, let’s just forget about that then” –Minako said spinning the bottle. Smiling mischievously when it pointed at her friend Rei –“truth or dare?”.

-“Dare” – she glared at her, well aware that Mina would take advantage of either option.

-“Ohhhh the first brave soul” – Chi Chi laughed.

-“Alright then” –Minako smiled, thinking about this carefully, keeping in mind her new found information –“I dare you to kiss someone” –she grinned.

-“OHHHHH” –Chi Chi squealed.

-“Ugh, really?” – Rei snorted after taking a sip of her drink, biting the inside of her lip as she looked at everyone around her that seemed to be paying close attention to her. And then she had an excellent idea –“anyone, huh?” –she asked looking at her friend.

-“Well, yes. Anyone in this room” –she furrowed her brows.

-“Alright then” –Rei said, moving quickly towards her.

-“Wait, wha–“ –Mina was then silenced when her soft lips crashed against hers unexpectedly, and she was stunned when she felt her small hand bunching in her hair behind her neck. She wasn’t really sure when she closed her eyes, or how she pulled Rei closer, but she was definitely enjoying it a lot.

-“HOLY SHIT” –Raditz’ eyes widened, pleased to see his girl’s eagerness returning the kiss.

-“Someone pour some water on them or something” –Chi Chi giggled –“this is hotter than I was expecting”.

Turles lifted both brows, he definitely agreed with his twin’s girlfriend. And someone had to do something about it already or he wasn’t going to control that tingling sensation on his crotch any longer.

-“Ok, girls” –Raditz grabbed their shoulders to separate them –“as much as I don’t want you two to stop, this is fucking turning me on” –he said.

-“Wanna join?” -Mina asked innocently.

Raditz grinned and turned his attention to his brother –“you hear that, Turley?” –he asked –“that’s fucking hot!”

-“Oh, he can join too” –Rei said in a purr.

Mina giggled at the sudden silence and the stunned look on her boyfriend’s face. -“This was definitely better than that last time” –she said, looking at Rei as she panted for air.

-“Last time?” –Raditz asked hoarsely.

-“I know” –Rei grinned returning to her place, casually taking a sip of her drink. Secretly proud of the way all eyes were still on her.

-“You never told me about this, babe” –Raditz chuckled.

-“You never asked” –she grinned as she faced him, her eyes suddenly growing darker.

-“Ok, can we please return to the game now?” –Chi Chi asked, fanning herself with her hand –“I think I might need another drink”.

-“Oh, it’s my turn now” –Rei smiled, spinning the bottle. Lifting an eye brow when it stopped and it pointed at Turles –“truth or dare?” – she asked softly.

Turles wet his lips in anticipation, still fighting against that bulging sensation on his crotch area –“truth” –he said.

-“Oh come on” –Raditz groaned.

-“You’re such a chicken, Turles” – Goku laughed.

-“I don’t blame him” – Chi Chi said –“I would feel nervous as fuck after that too”.

-“What’s your biggest regret?” –she asked, a soft smile still on her lips.

He smiled halfheartedly –“not being on time to help mom” –he looked away.

There was a deep silence in the room, and both Chi Chi and Mina looked at their boyfriends to try to understand what was going on.

-“It wasn’t your fault, Turles” – Raditz said finally, as calmly and serious as possible.

-“It was inevitable, the doctors told us, remember?” –his twin asked, awkwardly trying to comfort him with a small hug.

-“I know” –Turles nodded, and he forced a weak smile as he looked up at the girl in front of him.

-“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have asked” –she said with an apologetically smile.

-“It’s fine” –was the only thing he said as he spin the bottle –“why are you always a dick?” –he asked as soon as it pointed at his older brother.

-“Turley, that’s not how–“ –he furrowed his brows.

-“Truth or dare?” –Turles asked him.

Raditz sighed –“truth” –he said dejectedly, he was going to pick a dare but it felt wrong to do so now.

-“Why did you invited me here?” –he asked.

-“What do you mean?” –Raditz furrowed his brows in confusion –“you’re my brother, Turley, I just wanted to have a good time with all of you and–“.

-“And rub it in?” – he abruptly interrupted him.

-“No, of course not” –he shook his head.

-“You should do it already” –he groaned and got up –“sorry for ruining it for everyone” –was the last thing he said before he left the room.

Raditz sighed annoyed, rubbing his forehead with the tips of his fingers.

-“What just happened?” – Goku asked him.

-“Maybe we should go” –Chi Chi said, looking at Rei.

-“No, don’t go” –Raditz turned his attention to them and got up, walking to where he left his backpack –“I wanted this to be a great trip”.

-“You know Turles, he’s been like this for a while” –Goku sighed.

-“Exactly” –his older brother said as he returned to the group, his attention focused on Mina’s beautiful cerulean eyes –“I’m really sorry about this” –he said as he leaned down to her.

-“It’s fine, Raddy, don’t worry about it” –she smiled, but couldn’t help but furrow her brows at the way he kept looking at her –“what’s wrong?”.

Raditz sighed again –“I really wanted to do this right” –he gulped nervously –“it was going to be a surprise, but I don’t want Turles to ruin it any more” –he cleared his throat as he got something from his pocket.

-“Wait, what ar–“ –she squealed and covered her mouth with both hands as realization hit her, her eyes widening in surprise at the sight of the small velvety box in his hand.

-“I’ve never imagined spending my life with one woman until I met you, Minako” –he said, shifting his body to get down on one knee –“I want to grow old with you, and sleep with you in my arms every night for the rest of my life”.

Mina felt tears filling her eyes, and her hands started shaking as she tried to cover her mouth once again.

-“ I want your beautiful face to be the last thing I see before I go to bed, and the first thing I see when I wake up every morning. I promise you to be everything and anything you need, and I want to work every day for the rest of my life to keep that promise, and make sure you’re happy” –he cleared his throat, and smiled nervously as he opened the box –“will you marry me?”.

-“Yes” –she said. Her voice was shaking, full of emotions –“a thousand times yes”.

Raditz smiled adoringly at her as he removed the diamond ring from the box and held her delicate hand to slide the ring on her finger.

-“I think I’m gonna cry” –Chi Chi said, fanning herself with a hand.

-“We should leave them alone now” –Rei suggested with a smile, genuinely happy for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there ya go! Let me know what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, an update!

 

The first thing she noticed when she walked in the cabin was the nice warmth coming from the chimney.

The room was dark, but she noticed Turles sitting down on the small couch by the fire. He was wearing a pair of flannel pajama pants and a thermal long-sleeve shirt, and she wondered if he didn’t mind the cold weather.

Surely his shirt was warm enough to cover the nice looking muscles of his seemingly strong arms.

She immediately felt her cheeks blush and couldn’t stop her eyes from traveling down his chest, wondering how good he would look with no clothes on. Or maybe it was the alcohol making her think about that.

With a slight shake of her head, she got rid of those inappropriate thoughts and walked towards the couch. She furrowed her brows as she got closer. His eyes were focused on the fire, seemingly lost in thought. And he looked so lonely, so quiet, so… _ridiculously handsome_.

-“Mind if I join you?” –she asked, carefully stopping right next to the couch.

He didn’t say anything but motioned for her to sit down as he slid to the side so there was more room.

That was when she noticed the beer on his hand. And there was an awkward silence after that; neither of them really sure about what to say.

Until he finally turned around to face her –“I didn’t think you’d be back” –he said, quietly drinking some of his beer.

Rei shrugged her shoulders –“Raditz proposed to Mina, there’s no way I’ll even try to be near them for the next few hours” –she smiled.

-“I see” –he said, a halfhearted smile on his lips –“I’m sorry about earlier” –he added, noticing the pink shade on her cheeks.

-“Now I know why he insisted about this trip” –she sighed, leaning down to take her boots off.

-“What do you mean?” –he asked, furrowing his brows.

-“I’m the closest to family Mina has” –she said –“he asked me to come with them a while ago; I really wasn’t interested at all”.

He didn’t say anything, and just nodded paying close attention to her.

She sighed again, shifting her body a little to bring her legs up and hug them close to her chest.

Turles finished his beer and got up from the couch –“you want one?” –he asked, walking to the tiny fridge.

-“Aren’t those really expensive?” –she asked curiously.

-“That’s why I went to the little convenience store” –he chuckled while grabbing two beers from the fridge.

-“I see” –she said as he returned.

-“Here” –he said, offering her one of the beers –“it was the only thing they could sell me right now”.

-“I don’t mind” –she smiled –“thank you”.

He only nodded and sat back down.

Rei took a drink of the cold beer and focused her attention on the fire in front of them. It was crazy but she always felt like the flames relaxed her. That’s why she always kept candles around the apartment.

There was silence again, only this time it wasn’t uncomfortable. It actually felt relaxing for some reason, and they both stay like that for a few minutes.

-“How did he do it?”- he suddenly asked.

-“Hm?” –she furrowed her brows and turned to face him.

-“How did he propose?”.

-“Oh” –she rested the back of her head against the couch as she thought about it –“it was kind of corny, I guess” –she said –“something about wanting to grow old with her, and sleeping together for the rest of their lives”.

-“The usual stuff then” –he said.

-“Yeah, I guess you could say that” –she shrugged her shoulders, drinking some of her beer –“what about you?” –she asked after a long pause.

He turned to her and look her in the eye –“what about me?”.

-“I don’t know, got anyone special in your life or something?”.

Turles shook his head and took a big drink of his beer –“not anymore” –he said bitterly.

-“Oh” –was the only thing she said, suddenly feeling uncomfortable.

-“We were gonna get married” –he said –“turns out she was cheating on me the entire time”.

-“That’s terrible” –she shook her head –“I’m sorry about that” – she reached out to gently touch his perfect bicep –“but hey, at least you got out before it was too late”.

He snorted as his eyes met –“I guess you’re right”.

-“I really don’t understand why people cheat” –she brushed a strand of hair away from her face –“I mean, what’s the point of having a relationship if you’re going to be cheating”.

-“Some people find commitment very hard”.

-“Exactly, so why bother lying about it?” –she took a drink of her beer.

-“I guess you would have to ask my ex fiancée about it”.

She snorted lightly –“I doubt she would even dare to admit it”.

-“You might be right about that too”.

Rei smiled weakly and rested her head against the couch once again, her attention still focused on him –“how long ago was that?” –she asked as curiosity got the best of her.

-“About two years ago” –he sighed.

-“Was it hard to move on?”.

Turles furrowed his brows and turned to face her again –“not as hard as I thought it was going to be” –he admitted with a soft smile.

-“I don’t think I would be that calm if something like that happened to me” –she shook her head and chuckled lightly –“I guess that explains why I’ve been single for so long”.

-“What do you mean?” –he asked curiously, readjusting his body to face her.

She shrugged her shoulders –“I don’t know, I might have high expectations” –she smiled –“or maybe most of the guys I meet are jerks” –she rolled her eyes.

-“Seriously?” –he furrowed his brows –“how long?”.

-“What?”.

-“How long have you been single for?”.

-“Oh my god, you can’t just ask me that” –she laughed.

-“Come on, just tell me” –he chuckled, enjoying the way she looked when she smiled.

-“Serious relationship?” –she asked, biting the inside of her lip –“uh, I’m not sure. Maybe 3 years?”.

-“Really?” –he lifted an eye brow.

-“Yeah, more or less” –she shrugged her shoulders –“I’ve had some of the girls I work with try to set me up with their friends, and it’s so annoying” –she rolled her eyes.

-“It can’t be that hard for you to find someone”.

-“I don’t know” –she smiled –“I’m not really looking for anything anyways”.

-“Living the life then” –he nodded.

-“Sure, let’s call it that” –she laughed, rubbing her arm with her free hand.

-“Cold?” –he asked.

-“Not really” –she shook her head –“are you?”.

-“My body temperature is always high” –he said, moving one of his hands to hold hers –“see?”.

She furrowed her brows, his hand was surprisingly warm –“you might be getting a fever” –she said, securing her beer bottle next to her legs and touching his forehead with the back of her hand.

-“Your hands are really cold” –he said, not letting go of her hand.

-“I was holding the beer”.

-“Yeah, but even this one is cold” –he said, placing his beer between his legs to hold both of her hands.

-“It doesn’t mean anything” –was the only thing she said.

Turles smiled halfheartedly then, his eyes still focused on hers.

Rei didn’t know what to say anymore, and as much as she was enjoying his warmth she moved her hands away nervously –“what time is it? Maybe I should go to bed soon” –she said, getting up from the couch.

-“Alright then, and you might wanna get all the blankets from the bed” –he said –“I just need one” –he added with a small smile.

-“You sure about that?” –she asked as she walked towards her backpack, her hands cold, longing for that warmth.

-“Yeah” –he said, a small smile on his lips –“I’ll check if we have any extra ones in the closet” –he added as he got up from the couch, throwing away the empty beer bottle.

She couldn’t help but follow him with her eyes; secretly admiring his body, and licking her lips when he reached for the top of the closet, his shirt lifting just enough for her to caught a glimpse of his gorgeous tanned muscles. And she convinced herself that she was crazy to think about those things, and quickly grabbed her pajamas to go to the bathroom and change.

 

##########

 

She cursed herself for the second time when she walked out of the bathroom.

-‘At least you brought flannel pants’ –she told herself.

She noticed Turles was sitting on the couch once again, and couldn’t help but feel a little nervous about what she was wearing. She had a purple long sleeved, V-neck shirt on that really didn’t do a good job covering the top of her breasts. And she had her violet flannel pants, but she forgot to bring a jacket to sleep with.

And that was really getting on her nerves. It was very cold in there; surely she was going to get sick. Or she could just buy something at the souvenir store and solve the problem.

But she would worry about that tomorrow; right now she needed to figure out how many pillows she was going to use and which blanket she didn’t wanted.

A part of her felt a little bad for forcing Turles to sleep on the floor, but he said he was okay with that. And it was just going to be one night, so it wouldn’t be that bad.

Turles got up and walked to the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Rei got a book out of her backpack and sat on the bed to relax a little, before going to sleep.

It wasn’t long before Turles got out –“you’re still awake” –he said, walking towards her bed.

-“Yeah” –she said, looking up from her book.

-“Is this the blanket you don’t want?” –he pointed at the neatly folded thick blanket on top of the bed.

-“Oh, yeah” –she got up from the bed –“I picked one that was thick enough to offer some support, I hope that’s okay”.

He smiled weakly at her –“I don’t really mind, you can have it if you want” –he said –“I could have another one”.

-“No, it’s okay” –she insisted –“do you need any help?”.

-“I got it, thanks” –he said, grabbing the blanket and setting it up on the floor.

-“Two pillows are okay, or do you need more?” –she asked, kneeling down to set them on the floor.

Turles looked up from where he was, and the first thing he noticed was her beautiful, big breasts and the enticing way they jiggled every time she moved. And he couldn’t help but feel like a pervert –“two is fine” –he said, turning away to stop looking at her. He was honestly thankful they weren’t going to share the bed.

-“Alright then” –she said getting up –“do you mind if I leave the light on a little longer?” – she asked, jumping on her bed –“I’m almost done with this chapter”.

-“Go ahead” –was the only thing he said, laying down to try to find a comfortable position. Truth be told, he hated sleeping on the floor, but he wasn’t going to say anything about it.

 

##########

 

Rei was very focused on her reading, but she heard the constant struggle Turles seemed to have as he kept moving to one side and then the other –“are you okay?” –she finally asked.

-“Yeah” –he lied with a groan.

Rei smiled to herself, he was a terrible liar –“are you sure?” –she asked again, setting her book on the side and moving to the other side of the bed to look at him.

-“Yup” –he grunted, a pissed off look on his face as he moved his shoulders in another failed attempt to get comfortable, unaware of the way the girl was looking at him.

-“You’re never gonna get comfortable like that” –she chuckled.

He frowned and looked up at her –“I’ll be fine” –he said seriously.

Rei smiled weakly at him –“you–“ –she paused and bit her lip nervously, seemingly unsure of what she was about to say –“you can sleep over here if you want”.

Turles eyes widened in disbelief –“you wouldn’t be okay with that”.

-“It’ll make me feel less guilty about forcing you to sleep on the floor” –she shrugged her shoulders, nervously biting the inside of her lip.

-“You sure about this?” –he sighed. He really wanted to say no, but he also wanted to get comfortable.

-“No” –she chuckled nervously –“but I’m sure we could find a way to separate our sides of the bed”.

He couldn’t help but smile good-naturedly –“we could use this blanket as a barrier” –he suggested jokingly.

-“That’s not a bad idea” –she laughed.

-“Alright then” –Turles said as he got up –“is my enemy going to attack me for invading thy territory?” –he asked teasingly, grabbing the blanket he was laying on.

-“That’s why I’m barricading it” –she chuckled, moving some of her blankets so they could define their sides.

-“I’m already holding a white flag” –he waved one of the pillows, the one with the white pillowcase –“I hardly believe I stand a chance of surviving against such worthy opponent” –he teased.

Rei rolled her eyes as she laughed, pulling the pillow away from his hand and throwing it on the bed –“don’t give up so easily” –she said –“now help me set this up”.

-“Yes ma’am” – he smirked, carefully folding the blanket in the middle of the bed and then pushing it on the bed to make sure it wouldn’t move –“is this okay?”.

-“Yeah, that’s fine” –she smiled –“thank you” –she added, walking to her side of the bed and awkwardly sitting down to continue with her reading.

Turtles was still unsure about this, so he carefully sat down next to her –“what are you reading anyways?” –he asked, looking at the book title –“you like archery?”.

-“Now, why do you look so surprised?” –she asked teasingly.

-“I just wasn’t expecting that” –he shrugged his shoulders.

-“I guess I’m full of surprises” –she said, turning her face to look at him.

-“I think you are” –he nodded when their eyes met.

She smiled nervously when she realized how close they were, and finally looked away –“I’m trying to make it to the Olympic team”.

-“That’s ambitious” –he said –“so you’re not just doing it for fun then?”.

-“I am” –she said as she faced him again –“but you can’t blame me for trying to be the best, right?” –she smiled halfheartedly.

-“Of course not” – he shook his head –“so how good are you?”.

-“Not as good as I’d like to be” –she sighed, closing her book –“but I’m working on it”.

Turles nodded, a small smile on his lips –“I’m sure you’ll make it”.

-“I really hope so” –she shrugged her shoulders –“but for now, I’m happy just teaching others how to use a bow and arrow”.

-“Maybe you can teach me”.

She looked at him confusedly –“I could if you wanted me to” –she said –“it would be a break from all the little kids I work with and all the horny, creepy guys trying to get in my pants” –she rolled her eyes.

-“You work with them too?”.

-“Not because I want to” –she shrugged her shoulders –“the other girls complained about it too, but there’s nothing we can do about it”.

-“You can hardly blame them for trying, though”.

-“And what exactly do you mean by that?” –she furrowed her brows.

-“You’re gorgeous” –he said bluntly –“I don’t see why any guy wouldn’t want to try to get in your pants”.

-“You did not just say that” –her eyes widened and she lightly pushed his shoulder.

-“What?” –he chuckled –“I’m being serious”.

She crossed her arms then –“so what, you’re trying to get in my pants too?” –she lifted a single brow.

-“Not right this second” –he smirked –“but if I hadn’t had those beers, maybe” –he said half-jokingly.

-“Oh my God” –she lightly hit his arm –“go back to the floor! You’re unbelievable, Turles” –she rolled her eyes.

-“That’s an understatement” –he chuckled, and when he noticed she was beginning to really get mad at him he shook his head –“I was just joking, I’m sorry” –he shrugged his shoulders –“but I know you were checking me out earlier” -he said, making her blush. -“Sorry for interrupting your reading, I’ll stay on my side and I’ll be quiet now” –he smirked, grabbing one of the blankets to cover himself –“but if you change your mind, just let me know”.

-“No thank you” –she shook her head and opened her book again.

Turles turned to his side, and closed his eyes. If he was lucky, he’ll get some sleep tonight. Because he was certain that he was not going to get lucky. At least not tonight.

 

##########

 

Rei had intended to finish the chapter she was reading, but she couldn’t help herself and continued reading a little more. Maybe she couldn’t sleep because he was so close to her. She wasn’t sure if that was a good idea anymore, especially after everything he said. But then again, maybe she couldn’t sleep because she forgot her jacket and it was so damn cold there.

He could warm her up.

She turned her attention towards him, and once she was sure that he was sleeping she looked him up and down slowly. Dear god if that guy wasn’t sex on a stick!

Of course she wasn’t going to admit it out loud, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t admire his beautiful body. No matter how creepy that sounded. She was allowing him to share her bed, so she might as well stare all she wanted, right? Or maybe not, but she was going to do it anyways!

She finally decided to set her book aside, and she got up to look for a sweater or something she could use to keep her warm before she ended up doing something stupid.

But she accidentally got her foot tangled on the lamp chord, forcing it to hit the ground.

-“Rei?” –Turles asked –“are you okay?” –he added, slightly startled from all the noise.

-“Sorry” –she whispered embarrassedly, picking up the lamp and setting it on the stand once again.

-“What’s wrong?” –he asked.

-“I’m cold”.

Turles chuckled –“I’m not surprised, get a jacket or something”.

-“Yeah” –she snorted –“that’s what I was trying to do” –she sighed –“sorry for waking you up”.

He watched her look through her backpack; she was slowly getting mad at herself and he found that insanely adorable. -“Do you have anything else?” –he finally asked.

-“I’m not sure” –she said, picking up one of her sweaters to examine it. Most of the stuff she brought was very bulky, and she was sure she was going to have a hard time sleeping with something like that –“I guess I’ll have to wrap myself with the blankets” –she sighed in defeat as she walked back to the bed.

-“You can use the barrier blanket” –he suggested –“I promise I’ll stay on my side” –he chuckled when she gave him a weird look.

-“Yeah, I rather not” –she said, not wanting to risk giving into temptation.

-“Fine” –he said, sitting up slightly and pulling his shirt off –“here, you can use this if you want” –he offered.

Rei’s eyes widened and her cheeks flushed hotly at the sight of his beautiful, naked chest.

Turles smirked, amused with her reaction –“or maybe I can help you warm up a little bit” –he offered.

She indignantly pulled the shirt from his hand and looked away in embarrassment.

-“Is something wrong?” –he asked.

-“You didn’t have to do that” –she said as she was nervously putting his shirt on, secretly enjoying how good it smelled –“you’re gonna get cold”.

-“I’m honestly just wearing clothes because you’re here” –he chuckled when her face turned impossibly redder.

-“Jeez, sorry”.

-“Don’t be” –he smirked again –“but like I said before, my body temperature is always high. So if you’re still cold, just get rid of your ridiculous barricade”.

Did he just –? She felt her face burning even more and she was sure that her heart was going to jump out her chest any moment now. And she was trying her best to ignore the sensation building up between her thighs at the way his dark eyes were looking at her greedily.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me forever, but I finally have an update!

Turles woke up to a trembling sensation on his right arm, only to find Rei’s head resting on his shoulder.

He couldn’t help but smile as he realized she was trembling, and wondered to himself just how and when she managed to get that close to him.

Hesitating for a moment, he finally decided to carefully pull her closer to him, silently praying to any God that was listening that she wouldn’t wake up and think of this as something else.

He was only trying to help her stay warm, nothing more.

Rei groaned quietly and Turles immediately froze as he felt her turn towards him, relishing in the way her curves felt against his body.

This was definitely _not_ what he was expecting to be doing at that damned holiday trip with his stupid brothers, but he sure was not going to complain at all. He looked down at the beautiful girl resting on his chest and he couldn’t resist the urge to wrap his arm around her waist to pull her closer to him.

He closed his eyes again, feeling surprisingly calm as his breathe steadied.

##########

Rei opened her eyes slowly, suddenly noticing how unexpectedly warm her pillow was.

Except that was no pillow.

Her cheeks were burning in embarrassment and she wouldn’t dare move a muscle when she realized she was basically tangled on top of him –no wonder she felt so warm!

She looked up at him nervously, fearing she would wake him up before coming up with a possible explanation of what exactly she was doing. But then again, she wasn’t doing anything. She could, if she wanted to. She was already wrapped around him so with little to no effort at all she could just readjust herself on top of him and–

-‘NO’ –she chastised herself for even thinking about something like that in this situation. She took a deep breathe then, her cheeks violently flushed. She dared to look up at him once again, slowly removing the leg wrapped around him and watching him closely for any sign that he was awake.

After successfully removing half of her body from his, she found herself unaccountably eyeing him with surprised interest.

Damn, that man was gorgeous!

Sure, he had a wonderful body but his face was also very attractive. Was she crazy for thinking that?

Turles moved a little and didn’t seem surprised by how close she was –“you done ogling me?” –he teased groggily.

Her face turned impossibly redder then –“I wasn’t –I, uh –I’m sorry” –she said in embarrassment, biting the inside of her lip nervously, -“what did you do to the blanket?” –she asked.

-“Don’t ask me, it was gone when you got all over me” –he chuckled.

-“Wait, you–” –she furrowed her brows.

-“Before you make any assumptions” –he interrupted –“you’re the one that moved over here, I swear I didn’t do anything”.

She bit the inside of her lip once again. “You’re right” –she finally said –“I’m sorry” –she paused, without realizing that she was readjusting her body to rest against him  –“why didn’t you wake me up?”.

Turles shrugged his shoulders –“you were trembling” –he said –“I assumed you just followed the warmth”-he added, enjoying the way her body felt against him once again.

-“I’m so sorry” –she said, clearly embarrassed, resting her head against his chest.

-“It’s okay, don’t worry about it” –he wrapped an arm around her.

-“But I am, you should have pushed me away or something”.

He didn’t say anything, quietly wondering why he was holding her again. Not that he would complain, but there was something about this moment that made him feel at ease.

Rei giggled nervously –“I can’t believe I did that, I’m so embarrassed” –she said quietly, insentiently burying her face on his neck, relishing in his amazing smell.

Turles closed his eyes then, forcing himself to ignore the way that made him feel as the hand that was holding her started tracing circles on her lower back.

They were quiet after that. Neither of them daring to say anything to ruin this oddly relaxing moment..

-“Rei” –he called hesitantly.

-“Hmm?” –she looked up at him groggily.

-“You seem very comfortable and I hate doing this, but” –he paused as their eyes met –“I really need to get up”.

She blushed hotly, quickly sitting up and moving to the opposite side of the bed, away from him.

He chuckled as he stood up and flashed her a smile –“you’re welcome to do that again when I’m back, though” –he winked before walking towards the bathroom.

Rei hid her face with both her hands, unable to believe what just happened. Because, seriously, what exactly happened!?

She took a deep breath and removed her hands from her face as she stared at the bathroom door.

What exactly was she waiting for?

-‘Nothing’ –she chastised herself once again. She clearly drank too much last night, or probably didn’t get enough sleep or some God out there was torturing her for some stupid thing she did, because she was not thinking clearly anymore.

Was she?

What exactly was she thinking then?

She bit the inside of her lip once more when she heard the bathroom flush. She really did enjoy that weird cuddling session that just happened, but she knew that only made the tension between them even worse.

The bathroom door opened and that God-like body of his walked out, forcing her out of her thoughts.

He smirked mischievously. He could tell she was definitely interested now but decided not to say anything and climbed back in bed, trying not to laugh when she forced herself to look away. He made himself comfortable and lifted an arm towards her as an invitation.

She furrowed her brows as she looked at him.

-“What?” –he teased.

-“What are you doing?” –she asked.

-“Well, it’s still too early to get up and I was comfortable a moment ago, thought you might be interested in some more heat exchange” –he wiggled his eyebrows.

She seemed offended by his advances and grabbed her pillow to hit his face and get rid of that annoyingly sexy grin. “I can’t believe you just said that!” –she shook her head as he kept laughing.

-“Oh, come on” –he chuckled –“you didn’t seem to think that when you wrapped yourself around me”.

-“Clearly, I didn’t knew what I was doing” –she huffed –“it won’t ever happen again”.

-“Are you sure about that?” –he asked, sitting up to get closer to her.

-“Of course! Why wou– what are you doing?” –she asked, turning her body to face him.

Turles only shook his head, his playful smirk never leaving his mouth.

-“Listen, I don’t know what you think yo–

-“Ohhh, I know you want me” – he laughed, licking his lips and slowly looking her up and down.

Rei’s eyes widened –“I don’t” –she said a little flustered –“I was just cold, it didn’t mean anything”.

-“Bullshit”

-“I’m serious!” –she furrowed her brows; he was not going to get to her. No matter how fucking hot he was, she was not going to play his game.

-“Alright then” –he laughed without breaking eye contact –“so you weren’t drooling when you saw me get out of the bathroom? ‘Cause it sure seemed like it”

-“I did not –I, you’re wrong! I was not drooling” –she huffed, rolling her eyes unable to think of something else to say.

Turles carefully caressed her arm with a finger, in a subtle way to test the waters.

She shivered a little and looked at him when she felt his fingers near her shoulder. The way he was looking at her was enough to have every inch of her body yearning for him.

He moved a little closer to her, his eyes still fixed on hers.

Rei felt her heartbeats increasing when his hand moved closer to her neck, his thumb carefully sliding from the base of her throat. His soft touch caressing her skin in a simple movement, and when his thumb traced the skin on her chin, she felt a sudden urge to melt right then and there.

His eyes were burning with desire, but for the first time in his life he was unsure about what he should do next. He moved his thumb to her mouth then, sliding it across her lower lip softy, deliberately.

She parted her lips, drawing a long, quivering breath. And she was surprised when she noticed how she was beginning to feel a rush of anticipation.

Turles waited for her to react, giving her a chance to pull away if she wanted to. He moved his hand to the back of her head when she didn’t, and he lowered his head just a little, pressing his lips to hers with the slightest of pressure.

The unexpected feeling of his soft, warm lips caused a tiny flutter in her chest.

He deepened the kiss then. Pressing his lips firmly against hers, moving them with practiced expertise, gliding his tongue along the fullness of her lips and gently nipping at her lower lip with his teeth.

Rei’s hands instinctively moved to his neck as her body moved closer to him. Her fingers brushed against the back of his neck, and she playfully traced her nails against the base of his skull, touching his soft hair.

He groaned in satisfaction, bunching her silky hair in his fist. His tongue movements tentatively at first became increasingly bolder, making her grow breathless beneath him. His free hand found his way along her neck, drifting along the fabric of her shirt and resting below her collarbone.

She gasped softly when she felt his touch.

-“What?” –he whispered against her lips.

-“Huh?” –she murmured, realizing his lips left hers to trail down her jaw.

Turles placed gentle kisses along her throat, bunching her hair in his fist once again to have better access to her skin.

A soft moan escaped her lips when she felt his tongue trace that spot on her neck that always drove her crazy, a feeling she had forgotten about.

-“You like that?” –he whispered against her throat, repeating the movements against her skin. He was rewarded with another soft whimper that was music to his ears.

She sucked in her breath, holding it as she quivered when he kissed that spot on her neck once more.

Turles groaned when he felt her softly clawing on his shoulders, so he moved back to placing gentle kisses along her jaw, until he hungrily claimed her lips once again.

Rei felt that warmth between her legs increase, and she was surprised at how extremely aroused she was growing. Was it passion, desire? Maybe she hadn’t done anything in a while and that was why this gorgeous man was bringing her body to life with his touch.

He was devouring her lips, as his hands moved down her back in an attempt to pull her closer to him.

His phone went off unexpectedly.

She was lost in the overwhelming pleasure of his kisses, and was vaguely aware that she was helping him lift her so she could sit on top on him.

He possessively caressed her legs when they were carefully positioned on his both sides, and he softly nipped on her lower lip when her hands were wrapped around his neck.

Rei held her breath once again, unsure about what was going on but inordinately enjoying every second of it.

He gripped her waist carefully, making sure she could feel his excitement between her clothed thighs.

She whimpered softly, nipping at his lower lip when she felt how bad he wanted her. She moved her hips then, in a careful invitation.

His phone went off again.

-“I… better… get… that…” –he whispered between kisses, matching her subtle hip movements with his own.

She pulled him back to her when she felt his lips leave hers. She could focus on nothing more but that torturous sensation building between her legs.

Turles chuckled against her lips, willingly returning her eager kisses. But he forced himself to stop, and smiled with satisfaction when she complained once again –“sorry” –was the only thing he said as he reached for his phone, resting on the table next to the bed.

Rei attempted to kiss him once again, but ended up trailing his neck instead as he answered his phone.

-“Yeah?” –he answered flustered.

-“Well good morning to you too, dear brother” –said the voice on the other side –“just wanted to check on you two, everything alright?”

He bit his lip when he felt her soft lips on his jaw –“yeah, fine” –he smiled.

-“Okay” –there was obvious surprise in Raditz’ voice –“you’re not bothering Rei, are you?”

-“She slept in the bed, don’t worry about… it” –he bit his lip to stop himself from groaning when he felt her hands trailing down his chest, and tracing the hem of his pants.

-“You sure everything’s alright, Turley?” –he insisted.

-“Ya, why?” – he asked, using his free hand to stop her from reaching down his pants.

-“I dunno, you sound a little weird” –was the only thing he said.

Rei smiled mischievously as she tried to free her hands from his.

-“Nah, I’m fine. I was just sleeping, man” –he said –“so, wassup?”

-“Well, Mina and I are staying in, she ordered breakfast already so we’re not gonna join you guys for until after that an–

-“K, so?”

-“Uh, well that’s all. I –you sure you’re alright?” –he asked again.

-“Ya, yeah. I had a few more beers last night” –he smirked when she almost succeeded in freeing her hands –“I didn’t get much sleep and you know all that”.

-“Sure, well just wanted to let you know. Goku said they were going to that waffle place they talked about, I don’t know if you guys want to join them or something”.

-“Okay, well that was kind of the whole point of this trip”.

Raditz sighed –“you’re right, but could you try to be nice to Rei for a couple hours? I know you can, she’s a great girl so why don’t you try to get to know her?”

-“What’s that supposed to mean?” –he asked, enjoying the way Rei kept struggling trying to get him to release her hands, and he forcibly bit his lip when she rocked her hips slowly against him.

-“Nothing, I’m just saying. Come on, man. Just be nice to her for a couple hours, alright? We’ll see you later and th –”.

-“Sure, whatever” –was all he said before hanging up, and throwing his phone on the table. –“What are you trying to do?” –he laughed, trying to catch her hands again.

But they found their way back to the hem of his pants.

He smiled half-heartedly then, his brother’s words suddenly coming to mind. She was great.

-“What?” –she asked, tracing circles on his belly button.

Turles held his breath, quivering as the throbbing sensation between his legs yearned to be acknowledged by her soft hands.

She moved her hands a little down. The way his eyes were burning was turning her on like nothing had before.

He stopped her when her fingers were deliriously ghosting over his clothed crotch and simply shook his head when she gave him a weird look.

-“Turles–

-“Fuck, I really want you” –he whispered hoarsely, carefully pushing a strand of her hair behind her ear.

Rei nodded softly, and she opened her mouth to say something but he stopped her.

-“Not like this” –he said, his hands softly caressing her arms.

She didn’t know what to say anymore. Moments ago she could’ve sworn she was close to begging him to take her, but now? It was different.

-“So, Raditz and Mina are staying in their room” –he said, abruptly changing the subject –“and apparently Goku and Chi Chi are going to some Waffle place they wanted to try”.

She bit her lip then, paying close attention to him.

-“It’s just you and me for a few hours” –he was serious all of a sudden –“do you want me to leave you alone?”

-“Or…?”

He smiled half-heartedly –“or we could ski or walk around”

A part of her was slightly disappointed at the sudden rejection, but the other one wasn’t even sure he was rejecting her at all. She hesitantly leaned towards him, placing a soft kiss on his lips but he didn’t seem to return it.

-“Rei” – he whispered, hating himself when he noticed the hurt in her eyes as she pulled away.

-“I thought–

-“Trust me, I do” –he nodded –“I really do, but we’re gonna be forced to spend a lot of time with each other and I don’t want to make things awkward”

She shook her head –“but I–

He cupped her face between both hands and claimed her lips, his mouth hungrily covering hers. She curved her hands behind his neck to pull him closer, as her lips worked their way ferociously over his. Turles’ hands traveled down her back, and they found their way under her shirt.

She whimpered as her muscles quivered helplessly at his touch. His hands slid up her ribs lightly, her skin delirious in an electric anticipation of where his fingers might touch next, and then she felt him palming her breasts through the lace of her bra. Rei let out a loud moan when he discovered how sensitive her nipples were. He was torturing her, and what was worse was that the stupid fabric of her bra numbed every sensation.

-“Turles, please” –she pleaded.

He let out a half growl half laugh, trailing kisses down her throat.

Her hands went to his hair, pulling his dark locks.

-“We.. better… go” –he whispered between kisses, claiming her soft lips once again.

Rei whimpered again, pulling him closer to her as she rocked her hips against him. She wanted to feel him in her, she needed to feel him.

He nipped at her lip softly and then pulled away –“no, no, sweetheart. I want to take my time with you”- he said.

She could see the lust in his eyes and she smiled, buzzing with arousal.

-“But you’re gonna have to wait” – he said, his hands sliding on her sides up and down, finding their way back to her lace covered breasts.

-“What?” –she asked in confusion.

-“We gotta go, you don’t want everyone thinking you’re missing or something if they don’t see you, do you?”

She took a deep breath, carefully thinking about what he was saying. She was sure Mina wouldn’t even notice she was gone, but he did have a point. They were supposed to meet everyone later and she didn’t even know what time it was.

-“Don’t look so disappointed” – he chuckled.

She couldn’t help but roll her eyes. How was she supposed to deal with that now? He had her so incredibly aroused and now he wasn’t going to do anything about it? Who does that?

He had a smug smirk on his lips all of a sudden, and it took every ounce of self control inside her not to punch his pretty face at that moment.

-“I’ll tell ya what” –he laughed, his hand traveling down her thighs –“I promise to make it up to you real good” – his hand inching closer and closer to her most sensitive area –“I’ll make you come over, and over again”– he said softly stroking between her thighs –“until the only word you can remember is my name”- he added, mentally cursing the layers of damp clothes separating his fingers from her wet heat.

She sucked in her breath, holding it as she quivered when his thumb started a torturous motion. He’d barely touched her and she was already feeling an ocean between her legs. If his words had that effect on her, she couldn’t wait to see what his attributes had to offer.

-“Do we have a deal then?” –he finally asked, his eyes growing incredibly darker, full of raw desire.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN UPDATE. FINALLY! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT??? I SURE CAN'T!  
> But really, this story was too good to leave it like that.. so here's a little something for now. Hope you all enjoy it!   
> Next chapter soon, I promise!

It had been a couple hours after they left their room and Rei still couldn’t shake those feelings inside of her. Things were a little awkward over breakfast and Turles barely said anything.

They were waiting in line for the lift. She was starting to worry about the height, and could feel her heartbeats increasing as they got closer to the front.

“You sure these things are safe?” she asked again, chewing the inside of her lip. They were next in line and she knew it was her last chance to change her mind.

Turles gave her a small reassuring smile, as he felt her hand suddenly holding his.

A swing came behind them, bumping into them and forcing them to sit down. Rei let out a surprised yelp, letting go of his hand and holding onto her seat.

Turles reached up and pulled the safety rail down, grinning as the ski lift started taking them up the snowy mountain.

“Okay, they’re making a lot of noise,” Rei said nervously, frantically inspecting the wires on top of them. “Oh dear God, it doesn’t seem like much is holding this thing onto that wire up there.”

“Relax,” Turles chuckled softly, “there’s never been an accident on these things and the owners make sure they are checked often.”

“You sure about that?” she insisted.

“Of course, Rei,” he nodded. “Trust me,” he said, gently holding one of her hands glued to the safety rail in front of them. “It’s gonna be alright,” he reassured her, giving her hand a soft squeeze.

Rei took a deep breath, it was the first time he touched her since that morning. And that simple gesture made her whole body ache for him once again. She was hoping the cold weather could help her deal with the remainders of the torturous feeling between her legs but having him so close to her wasn’t helping her cause.

Before she noticed, the ski lift reached its end. “Here it comes,” Turles warned her and the two slid off their seat, onto the fresh snow. The feeling of her skis sliding across the snowy ground sent butterflies throughout her body.

“Not so bad, was it?” he asked once they came to a stop.

Rei shook her head, “not at all,” she said, sliding out of the way of the people coming behind them.

“Ready?” he asked as he put his poles on the ground and slid easily over the snow.

Rei followed him, gliding effortlessly across the snowy ground on top of the mountain. The view was certainly beautiful up there; the ground was completely covered in bright white snow and the smaller mountains around them looked magnificent in their own unique way.

“Beginner’s course is down here,” Turles voice broke her out of her thoughts. He slid to an abrupt stop at the start of the course, “it’s not very slanted and you can easily go as fast as you’d like.” He paused for a moment, carefully looking her up and down. She seemed to know what she was doing, and she looked pretty damn hot with that look of determination on her face. It almost reminded him of the way she kept looking at him that morning when his stupid brother called and interrupted them, completely killing the mood. “Wanna try this out or want to go to the other ones?” he asked, ignoring his train of thought. The last thing he wanted was to get aroused once again while they were skiing.

“I think I want to try this one first,” Rei started to slid down the hill. After a few moments, her speed started to pick up and she grinned when she zipped down the slope.

“Watch out,” Turles warned her, following closely behind.

Cutting to the side and then back again, she successfully avoided hitting a fallen skier. Her poles slammed into the snow and her legs twisted, making her skis turn and slide sharply. Her stop was almost successful, but ended up falling over and sliding a couple feet away.

“You okay?” Turles hurried to her side, offering his hand to help her stand up.

“Yeah,” she pushed herself up with his help.

Turles gently wrapped an arm around her waist to pull her closer, “you sure?” he asked, looking into her violet eyes.

Rei shivered a little and nodded as she looked up at him, feeling a sudden urge to melt in his arms.

“Good,” he whispered, lowering his head to hers.

Rei’s eyes widened when he unexpectedly kissed her lips. It was a quick, gentle kiss and she could see the desire back in his eyes when he pulled away. She could feel her heart racing and the burning sensation between her legs growing incessantly as his eyes grew darker.

“Let’s keep going then,” he grinned, letting go of her. He slid away without saying another word.

She took a deep breath, her eyes following him as he effortlessly moved across the snowy ground. He was definitely teasing her. And she did not like being teased like that.

Turles slid to a stop before making his way down another hill. He wanted to make sure she was following. He smirked when he noticed Rei glaring at him, definitely still mad at him about the whole thing.

“What?” Rei asked with a frown, slowing down for a moment to look at him. Turles shrugged his shoulders and she rolled her eyes, sliding down the hill once and for all. She had already lost interest in skiing and just wanted to get away from him.

Turles followed her with a wolfish grin. He’d promise to make it up to her for what happened in the morning, and he had every intention of doing so as soon as possible. But he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t enjoying how she was growing impatient.

##########

Rei was the first one to make it back to the lodge and was already clicking off the skis from her boots when Turles appeared.

“In a hurry?” he teased, coming to a stop close to her.

She ignored him and continued removing the skis from her other boot.

“There you are,” a familiar voice said walking out from inside the lodge. “We were wondering what happened to you two.”

“Hey Chi Chi,” Rei smiled and the other girl walked up to her. “Did Minako finally leave her room?”

Chi Chi snorted. “Yeah right, you really think that’ll happen?”

“Hey, you two,” said the other twin joining the group. “So Rady called this morning and said they weren’t gonna ski with us today,” he scratched the back of his neck. “Seems like you guys already went to the lift, huh?”

“How was it?” Chi Chi asked curiously.

“It wasn’t as bad as I thought it was going to be,” Rei admitted. “I was very nervous about it but Turles actually helped me a lot,” she smiled, forcing herself not to look at him.

“Is that so?” Goku raised his eye brows. That was completely out of character, Turles was usually a jerk to everyone. For a second there he wondered if Raditz was right about his brother actually caring about that girl.

Turles shrugged his shoulders. “She said she was afraid of heights,” he paused when she finally looked at him.

“Well that was very nice of you, Turley,” Goku grinned and he only grunted. “Anyways, we were gonna go grab a bite at the Cliff, you guys wanna join us?”

“Oh you must,” Chi Chi squealed, gently grabbing Rei’s arm. “That’s the place I was talking about yesterday. My friend told me they have some excellent selection of foods of sweets.”

“That sounds like a good idea,” Rei smiled. She glanced at Turles through the corner of her eye, silently hoping he would decline the invitation.

“Sure,” Turles shrugged his shoulders again.

“Alright,” Goku smiled and he led the way.

##########

Chi Chi was talking about some skiing lessons she read about at the front desk. She mentioned something about trying to convince Goku to take them with her, but Rei had already stopped listening to her. Turles was sitting next to her and his hand had suddenly found its way to her knee. At first she stiffened under his touch, but soon found herself relaxing.

Rei was unsure of what to do next. What in the world was he doing? She wanted to stop his hand from moving any further and she thought about pushing it away, but her traitorous body wanted him to explore every inch of her.

“Yeah, I guess,” Turles continued making conversation with his brother. When she didn’t move his hand away, he decided to travel a little higher.

She shoot him a surprised look. “Hey, did Raditz say something about dinner today or tomorrow?” she suddenly changed the subject.

“I think he said tomorrow,” Turles nodded, a wolfish grin on his lips as her eyes widened, clearly a warning for him to stop what he was doing.

“Hmm?” Goku frowned. “That’s right, I forgot about it.”

Turles moved his fingertips up and down the length of her inner thigh, his eyes fixed on her, searching for any type of reaction.

Rei continued her conversation with Chi Chi, forcing herself to pay close attention to what she was saying. She was fully aware of what Turles was trying to do under the table, but she was not going to give him the satisfaction of knowing he had any effect on her. Not anymore.

Turles took that as a sign, or an invitation, to be a little more risky. He moved up slowly, tracing circles along her inner thigh as his hand traveled further.

Rei clamped her legs tight together when she felt him slid his hand between her thighs and was thankful that she was wearing a double layer of clothing or else the feeling would've been a bit overwhelming. He was probably the only one that noticed the slight peak in the pitch of her voice as she agreed with Chi Chi and Goku about some activities they could do later.

Turles managed to wriggle his hand free, and he couldn’t help biting his lip when her legs grew slack and he was once again given more room to work. Instead, his hand slipped back to her inner thigh making her nervously giggle.

She couldn’t help the delirious sensations under his touch, even fully clothed. She was actually thankful that Chi Chi said something funny right before Turles hand moved again and she couldn’t help that giggle from escaping her lips. “You know it,” she corrected her throat. She felt his hand back between her thighs and was forced to grip the side of her chair, chewing on the inside of her lip to stop her from making any noise.

Turles was actually finding Rei’s composure throughout the whole thing pretty impressive. Even when he suddenly felt her hips move slightly against his hand, clearly desperate for some friction. He was now half aroused, half annoyed, and that was definitely not what he intended to.

Rei’s hips moved against his hand once again, and she awkwardly shifted in her chair. She pushed his hand away gently, surprising him out of nowhere and then she pushed her chair to stand up. “I need to use the restroom,” she excused herself, glancing over at the other girl hoping she would offer to go with her.

“Oh sure, it’s in the back,” Chi Chi informed her and the confidence in her eyes faded away.

Turles eyes were on her as she made her way to the back of the restaurant. He continued making conversation with his brother and Chi Chi, and once they weren’t paying attention to him he got his phone out to set up a plan and pretend like his phone was going off.

“What do you think, Turley?” Goku asked.

“Hmm?” he was definitely not paying attention and he didn’t knew how to get out of this situation.

“Yeah, you think we should take the girls to our spot?” he asked again.

Oh, so that’s what he was asking. “If you want to,” he said. “We’d have to ask Radu if he ever comes out of his room though,” he chuckled, “it was his idea to come here after all.”

“We don’t need them,” Goku shrugged his shoulders. “You took Rei to the lift and I know the view from there is pretty good, but if it’s not too cold tomorrow maybe we should go to our spot,” he added with his typical joyful smile.

“We’ll see,” Turles nodded as his phone suddenly went off. He looked at the screen and got up from his chair. “I’m sorry, I have to take this,” he excused himself to answer his phone call away from there. Making sure no one was looking, he made his way to the back of the restaurant.

##########

Rei was staring at her reflection in the mirror as she washed her hands. She still couldn’t process what had happened back at the table. What was he thinking? Why was he trying so hard to turn her on? It’s not like it would be hard for him to do so, but why was he insisting on teasing her so much?

She could only handle so much teasing, but now it was almost unbearable and her frustration grew more and more. She dried her hands with the paper towels next to the sink and looked up at her reflection once again. She was fixing her hair when she saw in the mirror the figure of a tall, handsome man entering the ladies room. “What the hell!?” she frowned.

Turles shook his head grabbing her waist and gently pushing her against the door to prevent anyone from coming in.

“What are y–?“

He didn’t hesitate to press his lips to hers as he pinned her body to the door. His hands traveling up her sides, tangling through her raven hair as the kiss deepened, and his warm tongue clashed against hers.

Rei wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. She felt like a horny teenager and the possibility of getting caught was surprisingly turning her on even more.

She let out a soft moan as their hips started rocking, and Turles suddenly broke the kiss.

“Wha–?” she whimpered as his lips left hers. She couldn’t think straight anymore, the way he kept kissing her neck and squeezing her butt against his body, pushing his arousal against her was driving her crazy.

“No more,” he growl, “you’ll have to wait until we go back to the room,” he nipped gently at her lower lip.

 “You started this, you asshole,” she whimpered as he was once again placing gently kisses along her neck. “Quit playing whatever fucking game this is!”

“Oh don’t you worry, sweetheart. I plan on keeping my promise,” he said against her skin, tracing his tongue on that spot on her neck, making her moan softly. “Just not here,” he finally broke away, taking a few steps back.

Rei froze in place, and was mildly aware of him moving her to the side so he could open the door behind her.

“Better hurry up back to the room,” he whispered huskily in her ear before opening the door and leaving her there all alone.

She took a deep breath, resting her back against the closed door. She needed a minute to cool down. Just what the fuck was he doing? This stupid game of his was driving her crazy.

Someone tried to open the door, startling her.

“Is someone here?”

Rei fixed her hair and quickly smoothed her clothes before moving away from the door.

“Oh my God, can you believe there was a– _oh_ ,” the brunette waiting to use the bathroom gave her a knowing look and raised her eyebrows at her as if approving, making Rei blush violently.

“Hey Jess, you saw that hottie that just–“ said another brunette, opening the door to enter the bathroom. “ _OH_ ,” she grinned looking at Rei and her friend’s surprised look.

Rei was so unbelievably embarrassed at that moment. Not to mention aroused from the little action that just happened. “Excuse me,” she corrected her throat, opening the door to finally get out of there.

The two brunettes giggled as they watched her leave. “She’s so lucky,” she overheard one of them say. “Yeah, but she’s also –“ was the last thing she could hear.

She took another deep breath. That asshole! What was he thinking?

Once she was able to compose herself, she slowly made her way back to their table. She frowned when she noticed he was not there.

“Oh hey,” Chi Chi smiled. “We were just waiting for you.”

“You girls ready to go?” Goku asked.

“Sure, did you ask for the check?” she asked, unzipping her jacket to get her money from one of the small pockets.

Chi Chi dismissed her with a weak wave of her hand. “Don’t worry about it, Turles paid for your meal,” she smiled mischievously.

Rei frowned again.

“Oh by the way,” Goku said as they got up from the table. “Turley said he was gonna go check on that extra room.”

“Oh,” she whispered with disappointment. She had forgotten about that.

“Anyways, we were gonna go ski for a little,” Chi Chi informed her as they made their way out of the restaurant. “You wanna come?”

Of course she wanted to c-Wait, that’s not what she meant. She needed to go back to her room, didn’t she? He’d said he was going to– What exactly?

“Rei?” Chi Chi’s voice forced her out of her thoughts.

She shook her head slightly, “sorry.”

“You okay?”

Rei nodded. “Yeah, just a little tired,” she lied. “I think I ate too much, might not be a good idea to ski right now.”

“Oh, too bad,” Chi Chi tried her best not to grin.

“What?” Rei asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

“Oh nothing,” Chi Chi shrugged her shoulders, grabbing Rei’s arm and lowering her voice so her boyfriend wouldn’t hear. “Something going on between you and twinso?”

“What are you talking about?” Rei blushed.

“That’s what I thought,” Chi Chi giggled.

“Woah, nothing’s going on.” Rei started to panic a little. She probably saw what happened under the table at the restaurant. Maybe she saw him following her to the bathroom too. What if Turles said something? Wait, why would he say anything?

“Okay, then why were you two alone all morning?” she asked.

Rei felt her body relax. “Well I wanted to go ski,” she said. “Raditz said they weren’t gonna do anything and I thought you guys were probably sleeping so,” she shrugged her shoulders.

Chi Chi pursued her lips. “That makes sense.”

“I swear you’re as bad as Mina,” Rei rolled her eyes.

“Maybe,” she giggled. “But I saw the way he was looking at you,” she raised her eyebrows. “You might be in denial, girl, but I think he likes you.”

“Of course not,” Rei chortled.

“Keep telling yourself that,” Chi Chi shrugged. “Anyways,” she let go of her, “you sure you don’t want to go with us?”

“No, I’m alright. Thanks.”

“Alright then,” Chi Chi waved her goodbye. “Let me know if you wanna get that coffee later.”

“I will. Have fun you two,” Rei smiled. She honestly didn’t remember anything about agreeing to have coffee with her. Shit, just what else did she miss from that conversation? And what was with all those lies Chi Chi told her about Turles liking her?

He didn’t like her, he was just playing with her. She didn’t mind though, and if the ocean between her legs was any indication, she also wanted to play with him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm warning you right now: this chapter is nothing but sexytime!  
> 

Rei stopped outside the door of her room, unsure about whether she should go somewhere or open the door already.

She chewed on her lower lip.

His brother said he was going to the front desk to ask about that extra room, he was probably not even going to be there for a while. What was she so worried about then?

She took a deep breath. ‘Why are you hesitating?’ she thought to herself. ‘All you have to do is open the door. It’s not so hard,’ she bit her lip again, thinking about other _things_ that could also be hard. ‘Stop that,’ she chastised herself, her hand on the door handle. ‘All you have to do is–‘

“Are you gonna open that door or what?” a deep voice behind her startled her.

She turned around to face him, eyes widened in surprise.

“You’ve been standing there for some time,” he grinned, his eyes fixed on hers.

Rei frowned. “I just got here.”

Turles moved a little closer to her, noticeably making her a little more nervous. “Then what are you waiting for?”

There was that look in his eyes again. The one that ignited a fire inside of her that she’d forgotten about, making her whole body yearn for him; her heartbeats increasing when he gently cupped her face.

She sucked in her breath, holding it as he lowered his face to hers.

Turles hands found their way to her hips, suddenly pulling her closer to him. “Want me to get that door for you?” he asked, pulling away from her lips with an infuriating smirk on his face.

Rei shot him a quick disapproving glare. She turned around and unlocked the door. Rei had barely managed to get inside and shut the door behind him when she turned around only to be picked up and almost slammed into the wall.

“So, where were we?” Turles asked. He was holding her up with such ease, like she weighted nothing. He had her pressed in between him and the wall, her legs wrapped around him.

When his hands deliberately moved to squeeze her ass, she took the opportunity to nip at his neck, causing him to groan. She kissed up his neck as his hands traveled up her sides, and when she gently sucked on his earlobe, he roughly grabbed her chin forcing her to look at him.

“Wha –“ she was about to ask when their lips met in an almost bruising of a kiss. The tension between them had already gone to a boiling point and neither of them could stand to ignore it any longer.

She wanted this. There was no doubt in her mind that she wanted to feel what he had to offer; she was ready to push them both to their limits and she didn’t want to wait any more.

Turles rolled his hips into hers when she wrapped her arms around his neck, and she let out a soft moan.

Rei’s hand skillfully moved and she unzipped his jacket. She felt him smile against her lips as she struggled with the zipper.

“Need help?” he asked, sliding off his jacket without ending their kiss.

Rei couldn’t stop herself from letting out breathy little gasps when she felt his hands slide under her sweater, his warm hands against her skin igniting the fire inside of her. She tugged at the sides of his shirt, desperately trying to remove it.

He pulled away and chuckled softly. “Someone’s impatient,” he teased, expertly moving his hands and in one subtle move, removed Rei’s sweater along with the couple layers underneath it.

Rei’s eyes widened when she felt him palming her breasts through the lace of her bra. She was sure that two could play that game. With a bit of maneuvering, she managed to get one of her hands between them to slide her hand over the front of his pants. “Someone’s excited,” she teased right back.

Being as hard as he was, it was easy for her to press her hand against him and grip his dick through his pants. The sudden grasp caused him to nearly buckle as he groaned and pressed himself against her.

Rei didn’t think it was possible for his black eyes to be so dark, the raw desire she saw in them told her just how excited he was and it was turning her on even more. She honestly couldn’t remember anyone looking at her like that before, not with such intensity, and she felt the air suddenly leave her chest.

Dropping her to the ground, Turles made quick work of ridding her of the boots and the rest of her clothes, leaving her in just her underwear. Before she could even protest that things were highly uneven, considering he was still fully clothed, he pressed her against the wall again and slid his hand down the front of her underwear to touch her. She gasped at the sudden intrusion and rocked her hips against him involuntarily.

Just how exactly did all of this happen? Not long ago her roommate and her boyfriend were practically begging her to go with them to some Christmas trip and yet here she was, pressed against a wall by an extremely attractive guy that was almost insistently making her tremble with just his fingers.

Turles was placing gentle kisses along her neck, tracing his tongue on that sensitive spot while his hand continued touching her. So when he suddenly dipped one of his fingers in her, she let out a loud moan and he hummed, obviously pleased with her reaction.

“Sounds like you like that,” he whispered in her ear, amusement in his voice as he continued to tease her nub until she was practically whimpering.

She could feel all the tension from the entire day pooling together into one moment as her muscles began to tighten. Every swipe of his finger seemed to bring her near to a peak, but then her muscles would relax gain, every second of desire gathering inside of her. She struggled to breathe and gripped his arms tightly as her muscles tightened once more and she uttered a string of curses and rocked her hips against him without abandon until she reached an orgasm.

Turles placed a chaste kiss on her lips as she began to come down.

Rei felt like her legs had suddenly turned into trembling noodles and she knew this was just the beginning… and she wasn’t even entirely out of her clothes yet! She quickly discarded her socks and, turning her attention back to him, she stood on her tiptoes to kiss that annoying wolfish grin on his lips as she tried to get him out of his clothes.

Turles laughed as she struggled to unbutton his pants at first, but decided to help her a bit. He pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it to the side, only to groan when she slid her hand down his pants and gripped him through his boxers. She gave him a quick look, and he knowingly removed the rest of his clothes immediately.

He claimed her lips once again, wrapping his arms around her waist to pull her to him as they walked backwards. With the way things were going, and considering how they couldn’t keep their hands off each other, they probably weren’t going to make it to the bed.

His legs hit the front of the couch and he fell down on it, trying not to laugh at how bad he miscalculated the distance. Turles hungry eyes met hers and he reached out for her, pulling her closer to him as he was still sitting on the couch.

He hooked his fingers into her underwear and slowly slid them down her legs, making her shiver under his touch. She chewed on her lip as he lifted one of her legs so that her foot was on one side of him on the couch, practically making her hover over him.

He leaned forward to kiss the inner part of her thigh. She whimpered and he dug his fingers into her thighs to hold her in place before lazily sliding his tongue over her a few times.

“Wait, what are you –OHH MY–“ Rei exclaimed in far too high pitch of a voice, followed by a loud moan.

Turles smirked up at her, his eyes growing incredibly darker as he pulled her closer. He lifted one of her legs over his shoulder, giving him better access to her folds that were already dripping with her arousal. He licked a long stripe through her sopping folds, finally getting a real taste of her.

“Oh–fuck!” She moaned again.

Her soft whimpers were music to his ears. He wanted her to be completely sated when he was done with her, so he continued to work his skillful appendage circling her clit, sucking the sensitive bud with his tongue. Rei’s hands flew to his hair, pulling the strands and keeping him where she wanted him.

The sensation was overwhelming. Every nerve was on end, and Rei had no idea what had come over her but her hips started to rock against his face trying to get closer and closer to him.

“Ahh-holyshit,” she moaned. “Fuck me, please fuck me now,” she whimpered helplessly.

Turles chuckled. “Patience, we’ll get to that, I promise.” He continued to flick his tongue against her clit, sucking it, teasing it, giving her that satisfying constant pressure.

Rei felt that fire inside of her increasing alarmingly fast. Not only was this man extremely hot, but he also knew what he was doing! And he had skills. Wonderful, delirious and satisfying skills! They hadn’t even made it to the main event and he had already given her more pleasure than any of her previous partners. She was hoping she could bring him even half of the amount of pleasure he had given her, but before she could complete that thought she felt like she was right on the edge once again.

“Oh my god,” Rei moaned. She could feel her orgasm ripping through her.

Without slowing down, he relentlessly continued lapping at her folds and flicking her clit trying to draw out maximum pleasure from her body.

“Oh m–Yes, Turles. Please don’t stop!” Her breathing became erratic, and she had to bite her lip just to stop herself from screaming.

Turles eased her down slowly from her high, drinking in her release.  When he felt her hands bunching his hair slowly let go of his locks, he left a parting kiss to her mound and looked up at her with a smug smirk on his lips.

She sucked in her breath, her whole body quivering and slowly coming down from another amazing orgasm.

“You know,” he said, gently nipping at her inner thigh. “I think I like it when you beg me,” he teased.

“I wasn’t begging,” she said. “Besides, I remember you promised to make me scream your name over and over when you were done with me,” she countered.

“And you will,” he promised, his piercing eyes still burning with desire. “I’m nowhere near done with you,” he said while dragging a single finger through her slippery sex.

Rei gasped, holding onto him to keep her balance.

“You’re so fucking wet,” he hummed. “I could just slip right in.” His finger never ceased, drawing tight circles around her swollen nub. He then dragged his digit down, entering her slowly. “You’re so damn tight,” he growled. “I can’t wait to be inside you,” Turles taunted her, loving what his words were doing to her. She was getting wetter and wetter by the second.

“Then stop teasing and just fuck me already,” she whimpered, her eyes fluttering shut as she slightly rocked against his finger desperately needing more.

He chuckled. “Oh but I’m having so much fun watching you come undone.” He suddenly added another finger, curving them just right until she was seeing stars. The way she was biting down on her lip a clear indication that she was holding back. “Come on, Rei” he added a third finger. “I want to hear you,” he said, “let me know that you’re enjoying this as much as I am.”

He lowered his head down sucking her clit back into his mouth and she rocked against his fingers until she was screaming his name, falling apart once again.

“You taste wonderful,” he hissed, licking his lips as he got up from the couch, kissing his way back up her body.

Rei’s lips found his, tasting herself. Something she found so unexpectedly erotic, fueling her desire even more. Her hands began to move over his chest, tracing his muscles and traveling down his abs until they found their way between them finding his length, stroking it, urging him forward.

He pulled at her lips with his index finger and she took it in her mouth, her velvety tongue swirling around it. “Rei,” he groaned.

She sucked at his finger slowly, holding his starving gaze. Pressing his hardened length into her thigh, he swallowed thickly as she continued stroking him.

“Alright, that’s enough,” he half growled half chuckled as he scooped her up, quickly making his way to the bedroom.

“What? I can’t play with you?” she purred as he gently laid her on the bed.

Turles shook his head. “This isn’t about me,” he looked at her intensely, examining every inch of her body. “You can still tell me to stop.”

Rei’s lips made their way to his, dragging him over her on the bed.

“You sure?” he wondered, realizing for the first time he might have been pressuring her.

“I’m very sure,” she said, encouraging him as she wrapped her legs around his waist begging him to drive forward.

He slid the tip of his dick slowly through her folds, coating him with her essence, deliriously teasing her a little more. He then lined himself up at her entrance, glancing over at her once more as if to ask for permission.

“Please uhm,” she breathed, “please go slow at first. It’s been awhile for me, and well, you’re a lot bigger than I’m used to,” she confessed, feeling slightly embarrassed.

Turles gave her a soft, reassuring smile as he gently eased into her.

Rei breathed in sharply, allowing the pleasure of being stretched envelop her body. Having gotten off so thoroughly just moments before, and considering how worked up she already was, she was able to accept him easily and it almost didn’t hurt at all.

“You okay?” he asked, stopping his movements, only to feel her bucking up her hips, urging him on.

Rei’s nails dug down his back and made their way to his ass propelling him forward and forcing him to slam into her.

He let out a loud growl. He wanted to savor the feeling of being inside of her a little longer. He slowly started to move out of her and was rewarded with a few breathy moans while he savored the way her tight walls clung to his length.

“Turles, please,” she whined, rocking her hips towards him once more. She was starting to worry that he might have thought she meant to go slow the entire time, she was already sensitive from before and needed to feel him move faster.

He bent down and captured one of her nipples in his mouth. She let out a soft cry as he rocked in and out of her, slowly picking up the pace.

She felt that familiar tingle build up inside of her again, and she moved her hips faster against him, slightly out of pace, but at just the right spot. “Fuck, Turles, harder!” She couldn’t believe she was already falling apart only moments into it.

He gripped her hips to lift her a little and held her in place as he thrusted deeper and faster as she moaned his name.

“Ohmyfuckinggod,” she whimpered. “I’m gonna come!”

“That’s it. Come for me, Rei,” he growled, trying to focus on anything but the pleasure her tightness was giving him. That’s when he noticed his phone was going off. But this wasn’t the time to worry about that.

“Yes, Turles,” she let out a loud cry, clawing the side of his arms, leaving marks on his skin as she came suddenly and hard again. Turles pounded her through her orgasm, never slowing down.

He could feel the tension inside of her let go as she came. The feeling of her walls squeezing his dick and her release dripping from her was almost enough to make him come right on the spot, but he was determined to get at least one more orgasm out of her.

His phone was going off again, neither of them even noticing.

Before she could come down from her high, he brought her legs up and rested them on his shoulders, and he had her peaking again as he changed the angle slightly. “Oh.. oh my.. fuck,” pleased and needy sounds falling from her lips with every thrust.

She moaned softly as his hand made its way to her center, drawing lazy circles just above where they were joined. He was fucking her hard into the mattress making her lose sense of all time and reason. The pressure almost unbearable, building and building as he pumped in and out of her hastily, pushing deeper and deeper into her.

Little cries tumbled out of her as he began to groan more, his shoulders tensed up and his free hand lightly gripping her neck without hurting her as he continued to plunge into her quivering heat, sending her over the edge once again as she moaned his name like a prayer, over and over.

He hungrily claimed her lips, muffling his moans in between kisses as he came soon after her and finally began to slow down.

Rei tried to catch her breath as both of them went still and quiet. His eyes were closed as he came down, and she watched him carefully, suddenly unsure of what to do next. It finally downed on her that this was the first time in a long time that any man took the time to consider her needs before his. He had been holding back to prolong her pleasure and that realization cause an odd burst of a warm feeling in her chest, a mix of chemicals in her brain making her feel a bunch of things after getting lost in that lustful haze.

He leaned over top of her, his hands on either side of her, and he slowly opened his eyes. “Sorry for not lasting long,” he smiled halfheartedly. “But you felt so damn good and I had a hard time controlling myself,” he apologized, leaning down to gently kiss her lips.

“You kidding?” she asked as he carefully pulled himself out of her. “I just had at least 4 mind-blowing orgasms and you still say you didn’t last long?” her eyes widened. “Not that your ego needs stroking,” she added when she noticed that shit-eating grin on his face.

Turles laughed softly, rolling over off of her, onto his side, both still catching their breaths.

Suddenly, they finally noticed his phone persistently going off.

 “Fuck off,” he groaned, not wanting to get up just yet and ruin the moment.

Rei tried to get up but was suddenly stopped, Turles rolling over to face her and kissed her on her bare shoulder.

The phone went off yet again.

Turles groaned in annoyance. “Sorry,” he said. He got up from the bed, walking over to where his pants laid on the floor. “What?” he asked as soon as he answered.

“Finally! Where the fuck are you?” his brother asked from the other end of the call.

Turles took a deep breath, making his way back to the bed. “In my room, why do you care?” he asked, sitting on the bed, next to Rei.

“Woah, what is your problem?” he asked.

Turles cleared his throat. “Nothing. What do you want?”

“You sneaky bastard,” Raditz said with what sounded like a smug smirk, he knew something was up. When his younger brother didn’t say anything he decided not to push for more information. “Anyways, you’re clearly super busy right now,” he teased. “Where’s Rei?”

“I don’t know,” he lied, “seriously, what do you want?”

“Well we’re supposed to meet up for dinner in two hours, just checking on you guys to make sure you didn’t forget about our reservation.”

“Right,” he sighed, looking over at Rei.

“Everything alright?” she mouthed.

“Anyways, I’m gonna call Goku to remind him now. You think Rei is with them?”

“We had lunch with them so maybe,” Turles informed him.

“Oh is that so? You guys doing couples things now?” Raditz teased.

“Fuck off,” he said, hanging up while his brother laughed.

“Something going on?” Rei finally asked.

“Just Raditz being Raditz,” he said, finally climbing on bed next to her.

Rei snuggled closer to him, resting her head on his chest.

Turles wrapped an arm around her, looking down at her. “He also said we’re supposed to meet up for dinner in two hours.”

She looked up. “What? I thought they weren’t going to leave their room.”

“Guess we were wrong.”

Rei sat up, a mischievous look in her eyes. “What if we don’t go?”

Turles shot her a confused look. “They’d get worried about you,” he said as he sat up.

“I’ll just tell them I’m tired or something and that I’ll stay in my room,” she shrugged her shoulders.

“That won’t work, but now I’m curious.. what do you suggest we’ll do?” he wrapped his arms around her, slowly pulling her closer.

“Well, I guess we could –woah,” she was suddenly sitting on top of him, her eyes widened when she felt his hardening member against her. “Easy there, tiger.”

“What? Can’t keep up?” he teased, playfully wiggling his eyebrows.

“What do you mean?” she asked, softly rocking her hips against him.

“You said it’s been a while, I guess my body wants to catch up and make it up to you for all those lost months,” he winked, a smug smirk on his lips.

“Riiiiiight,” Rei rolled her eyes, slapping him lightly on the chest, feeling his fingers rub circles on the inside of her thighs.

“If there are any objections, you better talk now, sweetheart” he said, sliding a finger through her soaked folds.

Rei knew she was too tired to enjoy him one more time, but there was a part of her that was willing to try it. A soft moan escaped her lips as he drew up more of her arousal, circling her clit.

He pressed the tip of his dick against her entrance, teasing her while waiting for an answer.

She pushed his hands away from her, shifting her position so that her knees were on either side of his hips.

Turles let out a harsh breath as she slowly lowered herself onto him. He felt even bigger at this angle, and Rei wasn’t sure whether she could take all of him again.

“Too much,” she whimpered, her hands gripping the sheets underneath them as she slowly began to rock into him.

He ran his hands down her back until he ended up gripping her butt. “So tight,” he swore under his breath. Rei arched her back as she continued to ride him a little harder.

“Deeper,” she moaned.

He gripped her butt tightly, thrusting into her faster, pounding her harder as he felt her walls clenching around his dick. “That’s right, baby, come for me again,” he growled, her back arching more as she felt her orgasm coming.

“Fuck, Turles, fuckfuckfuck!” she cried out loud as he gave her one last thrust and he choked up on a groan as they both fell apart.

“I could do this all night,” he said, still trying to catch his breath.

“You’re trying to kill me,” she said in a breathless tone.

“I did warn you about this,” he smirked.

“Sure, sure,” she laughed, reluctantly getting away from him as she made her way to her feet. “I really need a shower.”

He sat up on the bed, his dark eyes watching her as she walked to the bathroom.

Feeling his eyes on her naked body, she stopped at the bathroom door and turn around to look at him. “Wanna join me?” she asked playfully.

Turles smirked, quickly making his way to his feet.

Rei barely had enough time to adjust the water temperature of her shower, before Turles joined her, wrapping his arms around her to let her feel his hardening dick against her.

After all, they still had an hour to kill before meeting the rest of their group for dinner.


End file.
